<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever is this Infliction? by Jujus_island</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007962">Whatever is this Infliction?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island'>Jujus_island</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whatever is this Infliction? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Awkward Crush, Canon-Typical Violence, Done Badly, Dramatic Irony, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, STBK canon, Shakespearean Language, Slow Burn, Sonic and the Black Knight, Yearning, alot of it, lance is confused, not really sonadow but sort of?, sorry - Freeform, star-crossed lovers, yk the works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot has seemed to develop some sort of disease. Ever since Arthur has adopted his new pseudonym, Sonic, said disease always flares up in the form of flush cheeks and a rapidly beating heart. So why, all of a sudden, does he feel so helplessly nervous around his king? And why does his king request his presence?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whatever is this Infliction? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2302745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, the fresh smell of spring, courtesy of the aromatic wisteria would serve to comfort him. Even with his stolid face and stringent posture, one befitting of a knight, he was not impervious to the smell of fresh grass, birthed from a ferocious winter. </p><p>Under normal circumstances, he’d take great pleasure in both the smell of the air and the ambiance around him, letting spring grace all his senses. But today was an exception, nothing could quell the thoughts that racked his aching head, not even the smell of lilac that reminded him of his mother. For the king had called him. </p><p>The self-proclaimed ‘closest and most trusted knight’ to the king had found himself uniquely nervous in his presence as of late. It was strange, given the longevity of their relationship, spanning years, through times of halcyon and strife. He always unabashedly revered his king, much to the amusement of his brothers and sisters in arms, but, it was just that, reverence. His deep respect for him couldn’t be the origin of his strange affliction. </p><p>Maybe it started with the strange name Arthur bestowed upon himself, Sonic. So strange to jump from Arthur, to the pseudonym Knave, to Sonic, knight for the wind. It was when he adopted his new title that his confidence around the king was stripped away from his grasp. </p><p>The name knave was an epithet for unwavering sympathy shown even when he proved himself to be unworthy. He had disgraced himself, that forest should’ve been his permanent grave for such a careless blunder, and yet he only took his sword. </p><p>And again, when the kingdom was in turmoil and Lancelot was at a loss as for what to do, acting like a coward who had lost his way, it was his valiant king who pushed him to keep going. He never doubted Arthur, Sonic’s, courage but seeing it in all its splendor, towering over whatever enemy thought themself great enough to oppose him. But it seemed his sheer determination was enough to overpower even the greatest foe. </p><p>Such a marvelous man he was, and though even he was well aware of his magnanimous disposition, he was still well humbled. Lancelot would kneel to him, ready to devote his life to his benevolent king, and yet he’d take his thumb under his chin and lift him up to his feet. In moments like that he knew the gods above watched over him, as he didn’t know who else to thank for the fact that a visor sat over most of his features. </p><p>Lancelot already knew what he’d say. “Lance, you don’t have to do that y’know? It’s just me.” It’s just me.. that delightfully informal speech down to the nickname had his heart palpitating. Oh my liege, what have you done to me? What incantation did the witch utter to place this curse on him! </p><p>As he ascended the steps of the castle, now at a state that it was recognizable from the ruins, his heart palpated, practically beating against the metal of his armor. He should fear his lord as a child fears their parents, out of a place of respect, but this wasn’t the same species. He both feared and yearned for his company, his legs growing weak but his body strengthened with adrenalin. Something as simple as his voice made the strongest aphrodisiac, his eyes locked on to his had him frozen in place, and the wonderful lips of Dionysus, promising to be ever so intoxicating. </p><p>He dragged his iron-clad legs across the bridge taking him to the castle, taking in the salty smell of the ocean. Oh, how he wished for the king's respect. The difficult Sir Gawain would point out his obsequious adulation in an attempt to mock him, but his glower wouldn’t falter, he would walk off and continue in his servitude to the king. </p><p>If the king were to dismiss him, he couldn’t imagine what to do with himself. He didn’t mean to be pessimistic but, what if? He adored his position, working right next to the king as his dutiful knight. He was at his every beck and call and was perfectly happy to do so, it gave him purpose, it gifted him honor and it had him at Sonic’s side whenever he may need him. </p><p>So why now all this trepidation? Surely, the king wouldn’t approve of his caitiff, but, this was Sonic we were talking about, the one who championed the secular belief that a knight’s life was worth more than simple subservience. </p><p>He no longer had time to think, he stood still in front of the grandiose doors that held his highness. The servants had opened them, Lancelot couldn’t help but cringe at them as they bowed to him. He didn’t grimace at them, he grimaced at their job. His king had urged them to retire, obviously put off by the idea of servants, yet they returned day after day, opening doors, ready to serve. It was all his doing, his influence on Lancelot du Lac palpable. </p><p>There he was. He didn’t have to try, he was simply glorious. </p><p>Even with his illustrious castle as his backdrop, he smiled so warmly, a smile reserved just for Lancelot. He was standing on a literal platform, apparently opposed to sitting on the throne. A smile for such a humbled knight, so strange with a castle outfitted with chandeliers and stained glass. </p><p>The glass was a new feature to be added, requested by the king himself. Lancelot thought it was a strange decision, wasn’t stained glass more fitting of a cathedral? But he understood his reasoning when he saw how the vivid colors of the glass reflected through the sunshine, dancing on the monarch's coat. Though really, he shouldn’t have questioned his judgment in the first place. </p><p>As he approached him, the hammering of his heart created a tunnel vision effect fixated on him. He felt the overwhelming urge to bow, signifying his respect, but as he started to kneel, Lancelot could see the disappointment mounting on his features and instantly pulled himself back up to his feet, the radiant smile returning to its owner. </p><p>“Hey Lance! Glad you’re finally here!” He beamed, skipping over to address him. He had a peculiar habit of never minding personal space and a speech pattern so strange, Lancelot couldn't fathom how it suddenly came to be. But, all his idiosyncrasies only quickened the pace of Lancelot’s overactive heart, feeling the blood accumulate beneath his cheeks. </p><p>Sonic cocked his head. Oh, how precious you are to me! “You ok there buddy? You’re lookin’ a little red there.” </p><p>He slightly hung his head in his chagrin, not knowing his strange ailment had flared up again. “I assure you I am in perfect health, sire. I have come upon hearing that my king has requested my presence.” </p><p>Playfully, Sonic flicked Lancelot’s nose with a cheeky smile. “Lancelot.. always so formal. Just wanted to see if you were up for a race?” </p><p>Relief washed over him like a warm bath, calming his heart and mind in its simplicity. He smiled a demure grin until it shifted into a smirk “Then a race it shall be.” He only saw it for a split second, it bearly registered in his mind as he dashed forth, but in one of the panes of unfinished glass he saw his own Arondight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time attempting anything STBK so roast me in the comments below if it's trash lmao. It was fun to toy around with such a different setting so I might make a chapter 2 idk, lemme know if you want to see it!</p><p>Dw btw! I didn't forget about the requests! I just got inspiration from the new speed battle update so I had to write this 'lil thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Lancelot race</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His king had led him to the courtyard for said race. Lancelot was about to turn on his heel to dart towards the horse stables, already anticipating the feeling of the wind ripping through his fuscous quills only to realize he was being called to. “Lance! Where’d ya go? Helllooo?” </p><p>His ears twitched at the call, commanding his legs to follow. As quick as a hare, likely quicker, he sprinted to find his king not careening toward the stables as he predicted but standing expectantly still in the courtyard, waiting for his most loyal knight. He gave him a confused smile, cocking an eye ridge. “Where did you run off too? I thought we were having a race.” </p><p>Lancelot stood at attention, slightly bowing his head in shame. “I sincerely apologize, my lord, for I was under the impression that we were to engage in a horse race. If a foot race doth pleases you, it shall be.” </p><p>Sonic whistled, he couldn’t help it after seeing the charade Lancelot always put forth whenever he believed he had disrespected him. It evoked both a keen sense of flattery and a deep sense of guilt. As much as he was pleased by his kindness, he never wished to make him less than or discomforted. </p><p>The hero shrugged, rubbing his nose, trying not to convey the mixed emotions whirring around inside his head. “I mean, I guess I’m more of a foot race guy. Horses are pretty cool too though,” Sonic tapped his foot, a hand cradling his face as a thumb rest on his cheek and an index finger rest under his chin, “hmm, I guess it’s up to you then, Lance.” </p><p>Lancelot hadn’t deeply considered his basis on which form of racing he preferred. He wasn’t a man who had a lot of time on his hands to do such frivolous things. Really, what he wanted at this moment when it boiled down to it, was to please his king. “I do not have a preference, sire.” Oh but he did, he was partial to horse racing due to the weight of his suffocating armor, but he was his king’s knight, his opinions were just that, opinions. </p><p>“Alrighty then!” Sonic smiled, gleefully tugging on Lancelot’s arm, leading him to a tree that was to mark their take-off point. It was a wisteria tree, reaching out to them with her iris-shaded arms. </p><p>Beneath the tree’s tendrils, they positioned themselves with their legs hiked up and their heads bowed low. Lancelot’s legs were itching, finding himself growing excited for the competition as it was rare he had the chance to ‘let loose’ like this. </p><p>But, his king wasn’t going to let him off that easy. Right before he shouted for them to be off, he offered Lancelot possibly the warmest smile, no the warmest smile he had ever been offered in his life and then dared to declare the start of the race and darted off. </p><p>Gods, he was fast. But, should he feel surprised? His title was knight of the wind and he surely didn’t disappoint as he somehow embodied the air itself as he fled. His smile cast a curse on him, invoking his disease and causing him to falter. </p><p>This was no issue for Lancelot, he too was considerably nimble on his feet. He was humbled under the crown, yes, but he was well aware of his advanced speed. He chased after his king like some sort of crude symbolic gesture would have him, effortlessly gliding across the ground to chase after his blue destination. </p><p>His king was proficient, he was the exception, he was radiant, but he did not know the details of the forest as Lancelot did. He couldn’t blame him for it as Lancelot had the privilege to be raised in such a place by the Lady of the Lake. It served to give him an advantage, putting him toe to toe with his revered king. </p><p>The knight had feared he disrespected his king with this deft display of skill, as if he was discrediting Sonic’s own. He kept his stolid face fixed while glancing over to see if his king had grown displeased with his behavior, only to see a confident smirk set on his features, reigniting both Lancelot’s cheeks and enthusiasm as he zoomed forth. </p><p>They speed through the forest who had finally changed out of her winter clothes and into her viridian green foliage. He drank up the experience, feeling the wind whip through his quills and pelt. For a kingdom plagued with hardship, it was unusual for an esteemed knight such as himself to be partaking in such an activity, but as long as the king requested it, he would happily oblige to his whims. </p><p>For the first time in his life, he was disappointed to be here. He didn’t want to smell the earthy air of the lake, for it meant that their little competition in the woods would soon come to a close. It had been decided before they started that the end of the race would be at the gazebo Nimue had constructed when Lancelot was just a child. Sonic had mentioned he saw it on the way to find ‘the lady of the lake’ to see how to hinder the scabbard's power. </p><p>What confused Lancelot was, why did Arthur.. Sonic, says they had met there when he had been his most noble knight for years! It was a startling phenomenon, and he couldn’t deny the pang of offense that struck him in the heart but, he knew better than to question his king. </p><p>They raced side by side, Lancelot next to the lake and his king to the forest. The weather wasn’t nearly as mild as the townspeople had predicted, the breeze that danced atop the lake’s surface acted as his only comfort against the blistering heat. He tried his best to oppress the huffing and gasping escaping his throat as he panted for air as to not show his weakness, but It was simply so stuffy in his armor! </p><p>He was thankful that he had given Sonic the shade and he was thankful for the speed at which they moved to silence his gasping. But, oh how he wondered what that full head of thriving azure quills looked like as the sun played upon its features. </p><p>Did his quills shine in the sun? Did they possess hidden hues that only expressed themselves in the sunlight’s presence? What did his eyes look like under the sun’s gaze? Would they shimmer like precious gemstones? Lancelot was almost sure it would. </p><p>He was so absorbed in his reverie that he was last to the gazebo, only late in seconds. Sonic whipped his head around, bringing his healthy crown of quills with him in a flourish. “Man, you put up a fight,” Sonic smiled delightfully, dusting Lancelot’s cheeks with a noticeable shade of maroon. His kind grin quickly, seamlessly sifted into a smirk however as he continued on. “But! Look who's still the world’s fastest hedgehog! Me!” </p><p>Lancelot got on his knee, bowing his head to acknowledge his defeat. “Thou are not simply the most nimble, but also the noblest of all. As for that, it is an honor to ward thine king.” </p><p>Sonic wasn’t impressed, his emotions were along the lines of concern and slight disappointment as he had anticipated a jab or two, not unquestioned servitude. He knelt down to Lancelot’s level, taking him by surprise to see a king stoop to his knight’s footing. He was close, so close that Lancelot could feel his warm breath tickling the fine furs of his mussel. “You feelin’ ok there buddy? You’re looking pretty red.” </p><p>“I-I am but a mere knight my liege, your concern is not meant for the likes of me.” Suddenly, the knight was having a hard time keeping his voice from stuttering as the close proximity of his king had bemused him. </p><p>Sonic playfully cocked his head, finding both concern and amusement in Lacelot’s demeanor. “Hey I can put my concern anywhere I want to thank you very much, and you don’t have to keep calling me a liege if you don’t want to, just tryna’ see if you’re ok.” </p><p>Lancelot’s mouth hung agape, he lost the ability to properly articulate the helter-skelter skirmish that was his mind at the moment. Never had his king treated him with such tender kindness; it caught him completely off guard. </p><p>“Actually,” Sonic started again, inspecting Lancelot. “Can I see something?” The hero had started to lift up the silver visor, exposing those brilliant artificial ruby eyes. He had never seen them this close before, so close you could see yellow speckles like stars in a great cosmos. He hadn’t opened his visor just to gaze at the gorgeous eyes before him, but he couldn’t help but to stop and bathe in it. </p><p>He gathered his thoughts, reminding himself of what the hell he was even doing in the first place. Sonic moved the back of his hand to Lancelot’s forehead, feeling for a fever only to realize it too was covered, like most of his body, in silver plating. “Hey lance, ya think you can take off the helmet for me?” Sonic asked, voice still a bit distant from the previous incident. </p><p>Lancelot moved his hands to unbuckle his helmet from under his quill. “If thee so beseech me, my lord, it will be done.” And he removed his helmet in its entirety. The splitting image of Shadow. </p><p>Despite his trepidation, Sonic had moved the back of his hand to the striped one’s forehead to reveal that he wasn’t sick, at least according to his hand. Still, he didn’t look completely well, slightly trembling and sweaty. Sonic wasn’t stupid, he knew if any of his knights were unwell they wouldn’t dare tell him in fear of being inadequate. “Looks like the sun’s going down, why don’t we head back to the castle and wind down.” </p><p>Lancelot wasn’t pleased, and if he was, he certainly didn’t look it. Sonic was eluded by his enigmatic change of emotion, studying him to see if he could see what had changed. “If thee so beseech me. Prithee, may I inquire as to why my presence is requested?” </p><p>Sonic cocked an eye ridge, offering a sympathetic smile. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Got somewhere to be?” </p><p>Lancelot swallowed hard, feeling both the shame of requesting such a thing and the frustration of having to request build up in his throat, suffocating him. Arthur had seemed to suddenly forget the circumstances that called him home every night as opposed to the castle. “I wish to see my son, Sire.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah I'm making this a multichapter lol, the plots a lil confusing but basically It takes place after SaTBK after SA2 (hero’s didn’t happen yet so everyone thinks Shad is dead), Lance doesn’t know that Sonic isn’t Arthur, and I’m changing the POV from third person limited to regular old third person. Here's more info on this post of my https://juju-pkmn5.tumblr.com/post/645692939425775616/whatever-is-this-infliction-is-becoming-a-multi :000</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic meets Lancelot's son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was first shocked, then excited as he jumped into Lancelot’s face proclaiming “Can I meet him!” The idea of Shadow, well, Lancelot as someone who looked a whole lot like Shadow having a kid was strangely exciting. </p><p>The knight had to take a moment to collect himself from the sudden, slightly overwhelming, action. He cleared his throat, “Of course, Sire.” </p><p>“Sweet!” He enthusiastically exclaimed. “Lead the way!” </p><p>They were rather lucky as Lancelot’s cottage was just around the bend of the lake. His mother resides close by, being a nymph of the lake, and Lancelot had no intention of severing that close bond. </p><p>His mother, Nimue, the lady of the lake, had raised him for as long as he could remember. He had no origin story, and he didn’t need one, all that he knew was that his mother had saved him from his demise at the hands of the lake and raised him as her own. He would be eternally thankful for her unconditional charity. </p><p>They pursued beside the lake, the hum of crickets and toads their company. The sun had granted Lancelot clemency in her departure, letting him breathe in the easy air. Sonic, however, was growing anxious. Silence wasn’t something that comforted him the way it did Lancelot. Not helped by the fact that this stranger looked identical to the mysterious black and red hero he saw fall from space. </p><p>Looking at him raised about a million and one questions in his head, but after studying Lancelot, it was obvious that he was not Shadow. He would ask, but he feared that bombarding the poor knight with strange questions he couldn’t answer would only stress him and repel him further. Lancelot insisted he was the king’s closest and most trusted knight, as told by Caliburn before he had transformed into Excalibur. </p><p>Sonic wasn’t Arthur as Lancelot wasn’t Shadow. Trust was a thing that needed to be nurtured to grow, and they hadn’t had the chance to raise it, so he wasn’t going to go headfirst with all the hard hitters. Instead, he tried to grace a seemingly innocuous subject. “So, what’s your kid like?” </p><p>Lancelot’s cheeks were once again made a bright incarnadine. Normally this effect came from his fluster but today it was born from irritation. “He is a merry child, born with a coat of silver and of the ripe age of 2.” Yes, his glorious king was burdened with the responsibilities of his position, but, could he really forget his child? He is young, yes, barely speaking, but still!</p><p>“Two, aye. He’s speaking yet?” Sonic smiled, picturing a baby a Lancelot with a toe in his mouth, and a rattle in hand. He had to choke back his laughter that was fighting to get out.</p><p>Lancelot only felt his offense multiplying, he had tried to conceal it, and being a knight he was doing a good job. But he had to wonder, why do I care? The Ultimate knight of the roundtable never paid mind to what others had to say considering his strange life. He’d get an earful from curious civilians to nobles, even in his own ranks in the form of Gawain, but he never found it in himself to care. </p><p>He was more than content where he was. He was championed as the fiercest, most noble of the round table, esteemed kingdom-wide. He had his humble, but loving family in his mother and son. He had his companions in Sir Percival and other residences of the castle, and although he never had much luck in love his heart wasn’t empty. Any flights have gone in one ear and out the other, until today. </p><p>The king had never met him with scorn, often more respect than a knight deserves from his king, but he was offended by his lack of concern. He dedicated his whole being to the crown, how could he erase his spawn from his memory? It was Arthur who promised he’d make a fine knight one day. “Partly, my King.” </p><p>“Oh let me teach him some! I don’t wanna be the only one who talks like this around these parts.” Sonic laughed, to the dismay of Lancelot. </p><p>They soon arrived at the ivied cottage, noticeably less modest than the cabins that resided in town with its surplus of wildflowers decorating the front in its cacophony of colors. Obviously, this was the jewel of the woods, the honorable Lancelot’s home. Figures. </p><p>Sonic had noticed how Lancelot opened the door for him, bowing as he entered as if he was the guest and the hero was the host. He thanked him, patting his head as a joking gesture to his overt humbling, only to see the flush on his face return. </p><p>They entered the cottage, sparsely furnished with the scarce table or jar, the only light source being what the sun brought through the windows and without any sort of flooring. Sonic pitied poor Lancelot and his humble home, not knowing that Lancelot lived a rather comfortable life compared to most. </p><p>The knight beckoned for his kind to follow, taking him up a fragile flight of stairs to a hidden loft. Inside the room lay, on top of a small bed outfitted with the carving of a Claddagh was a small child of grey, canescent fur babbling away as he toyed with a doll. </p><p>“Galahad, my boy.” Lancelot didn’t bother to contain the smile that rested on his muzzle as his son ripped his eyes from his doll and to his father. Excitedly, the boy hopped off his bed, scampering over to his father who had knelt down, to give him a hug. “The king has come to see you today.” </p><p>“King?” He asked quite incredulously. He separated from his father, glazing over to see Sonic in all his glory. He pointed to him, “There?”

“Hi little buddy!” Sonic smiled, surprised by how adorable this child was. He also had an affinity toward kids, seeing as he practically raised Tails. He turned to Lancelot, who was patiently observing the situation, with stars in his eyes. “Can I hold him?” </p><p>His king’s eagerness to interact with the child was quickly dethawing the offense Lancelot had felt on his son’s behalf. “Of course, sire.” </p><p>Gently, Sonic extended his arms to accept the toddling child. Looking into his wide eyes that were yet to revive their color, something mobians gained with age. Sonic slightly bounced the child up and down in his arms, earning him squeals and giggles in return. Both wore ecstatic smiles, revving in their collective joy.</p><p> Even if he had seemingly forgotten him, it was something in the way that his king interacted with the child that only made Lancelot adore him more.  It was a strange phenomenon, Lancelot understood, but he was uniquely jealous of his son, so comfortably close to his king’s chest, that fawn fur that promised to be so soft to the touch whilst cradled in his arms.</p><p>“Galahad! Where art thou Galahad!” They all stopped as they heard footsteps charging up the stairs, “Galahad ye father doth-” She opened the door to see Lancelot already tending to his son with the help of Sonic, all staring at her expectantly. </p><p>“My apologies, good king, forgive my haste, for I haven’t anticipated your presence.” Nimue, better known by her title of Lady of the lake stood in the doorway to sweet Galahad’s room. </p><p>Lancelot looked troubled upon seeing her presence. “Good heart! Doth leave a ward at such an age in his solitude!” </p><p>She was flustered, underdressed in her simple white frock only dawning a belt, in presence of the king and being reprimanded by her son. She, a nymph, creature of the fae, lived in a permanent purgatory between the mortal world and of the gods. She knew of the king’s impending presence, but he moved so quickly alongside her son that she hardly had any time to prepare! </p><p>She knew well that this Sonic wasn’t their true king Arthur but some illustrious subject from a distant realm. But, still, until another solution was brought upon them he held the throne and she was to respect it. Despite her position, she didn’t have any jurisdiction over the fate of England. </p><p>She sighed, letting out her frustration. “Forgive me, my son, I was tending to the house!” </p><p>Sonic couldn’t help but laugh at the display, the sheer absurdity of Amy's doppelganger being Shadow’s doppelganger’s mom was insane enough, but then you add domestic quarrels into the fix and it was all too much to keep in. His laughter was enough to shut all of them up, drawing all eyes to him. </p><p>“Wow you guys.. Hehe.. he..” He saw three pairs of eyes staring back at him, three enough to make him silent. “So, uh, It’s nice to see you again A- Nimue!” Sonic smiled while offering a thumbs up, to which she offered a curtsy. “I got to meet this little guy today!” He said as he tickled Galahad’s midsection, causing him to giggle. “He’s your grandkid, right?”

Nimue smiled politely, knowing full well that Arthur was well aware who Galahad was and, by the discontent on her son’s face, not Sonic. “Indeed. Come hither, my king, I have prepared supper for you and your knight .” </p><p>She led them all downstairs, to the table set with meats and bread, a ripe bowl of grapes being the centerpiece. With the time she was allowed, Nimue did manage to complete a dinner worthy of a king's presence. </p><p>“Woah this is great!” Sonic exclaimed, his nose eagerly taking in the scent of the meat, taking his seat at the side with Galahad climbing in the one next to his despite the fact that all he was to receive was mashed figs. Nimue took the only remaining seat, besides the one sat at the head of the table, considering one was with the carpenter. </p><p>Lancelot didn’t dare take a seat at the head of the table, remaining poised at attention by the wall. Sonic wasn’t having it, sticking his tongue out at Lancelot. “Hey, Lance! Come sit!” </p><p>“Sire, I mustn't take your worthy seat at the head of the table,” Lancelot demanded, hating the decision between disrespecting and refusing his king. </p><p>“You see me sitting in it?”</p><p>Sonic was met with silence. He rolled his eyes. “King’s orders buddy.” </p><p>He hesitated, but he crept over to the seat, taking the spot at the head of the table, fixing himself a plate of pig and grapes. Sonic was pleased, seeing him accept his fate. To the hero, his face was so cute in this semi-pout, picking at his food. He was still in his armor, just without his helmet, it was funny to see the knight like this. It was a strange phenomenon, Sonic understood, but even after having his knight’s unwavering attention all day, he was jealous of the food that occupied him, his eyes looking at it instead of him. </p><p>Maybe this whole king business was making him greedy, but at this moment he needed Lancelot’s undivided attention. In a cheeky motion, he poked him in the arm, just to see those eyes looking back at him. </p><p>“What is it, my king?” </p><p>Sonic poked him again. “Nothin.” And poked him again. This time, Galahad joined in, poking Sonic with his fig-covered finger and showing off a toothy smile. </p><p>Though he was reluctant at first, Lancelot joined in the fun, poking his king. In mere moments, they were partaking in a crude war of poking and prodding, pushing and shoving, laughing like family, to Nimue’s dismay. </p><p>Sonic had to take a moment to soak in the illustrious smile of Lancelot, seeing how his teeth exposed themselves first, poking through curved lips and easy laughter. Then how the bridge of his nose and eyes crinkled in his elation, finally shedding his stern exterior, if even for a moment. </p><p>“Lancelot,” Nimue commanded, staring daggers at her son. “Take your leave, Galahad follow thee, I wish to speak with the king alone.” </p><p>If there was one thing Lancelot understood, it was instructions. He scooped up his child, cradling him close in his arms. But, before he could make his way upstairs, the king had called after him. </p><p>“Wait!” Sonic cried desperately. “I never got to thank you for taking me here! And letting me meet your kid and the race and everything!” </p><p>Such a humble man, even if he was cursed with poor memory, Lancelot had to forgive him, for he was delightful company and so very honorable. There was already little he wouldn’t give for his king, but with every passing moment his loyalty only embedded itself deeper. “But of course my noble lord! I would not for the world displease thee.” </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” </p><p>Lancelot couldn’t help but smile, a light pink dusting his cheeks at the insistence of his king to see him. “Then it shall be.” And with his son, who waved the king off with parting words of ‘goodbye!’ he was off. </p><p>Nimue stood up, only voicing the words “Come.” in her genial yet commanding inflection, ushering him out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy St. Patrick's Day! 🍀</p><p>SOMETHING I FORGOT TO MENTION!! There is NO weird age gap, Lance is a teen dad bc people had kids really early in the medieval times, they're both around 17-20 years old and don’t leave 2 year olds alone please lol</p><p>Also, I can only abuse cannon so much lmao, so Sonic hasn't meet silver yet so he doesn't see the resemblance. Also, lmk if I'm getting to extra with my butchered old English lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Nimue have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was left alone in the custody of Nimue, entirely without a knight at his side. Though she walked with delicate poise, one befitting a noble lady, he couldn't shake the nervous sense that arose in his chest whilst in her presence. </p><p>He figured it was because the lady resembled Amy so closely, putting his mind under the impression that he was three seconds away from a cheek kiss or a hammer attack and should be vigilant. But he knew full well by this point that Nimue was worlds away, irony aside, from his lovesick companion.<br/>
Then he pinned it. Behind her soft smile and structure lay the cold eyes of scrutiny, and her back and head were held up perfectly straight, not welcoming the hero into her elusive thoughts.<br/>
Finally, he noticed she had the face of a furious mother, never without care but still succumbed to the ugly feeling of animosity. He thought he forgot this face, not having seen it in years, but just like how to ride a bike, a son’s eye was never without the keen ability to find it’s mortal enemy. </p><p>She ushered him onto the pier, the same one he had visited before only now stripped naked of his confidence. Did he not see before that he was completely surrounded by water? Looking down to it, it looked as if it was all too eager to swallow him whole, introducing him to his demise. Despite the visible dread on Sonic’s face, she pressed forward to the man-made island at the heart of the lake. </p><p>She suggested he take a seat, and waiting to appease her, desperately hoping to quell her silent fury, he did. Her cold eyes bore a hole in his head, putting him completely at her will. </p><p>Finally, she broke her silence. “You know he thinks you're King Arthur, right?” </p><p>The sentence hit him. His mouth hung agape, closed, and opened again. “I- I,” He didn’t have an answer. If you were to be completely honest with himself, he knew and he didn’t. He could figure, by King Arthur’s noticeable decadence from the pristine king to an informal brat, an obvious misnomer to the title ‘king’, that his knights can perceive that something had gone awry. </p><p>But then again, Lancelot, his closest and most trusted knight still followed with unwavering, unquestioning loyalty. Maybe; they were both in denial. Mingling in it, letting it fester like an untreated cyst. Sonic fiddled with the cusp of his glove, “I know..” he admitted, hanging his head in uncensored shame. </p><p>She sighed, expecting this of him. He was gallant in the face of battle but not always at the confrontation of honesty’s vitreous yet bitter hand. Apparently, he lost his candour in his trip to Camelot. “You can’t keep deceiving him like this.”</p><p>It was now that the fog of his mind had gave way to more clarity that he could question her sudden shift in speech pattern. Wondering if this was all some sort of self-fulfilling prophecy his brain had concocted in his conscious absence presenting the physical form of Nimue before him despite the fact that he was doing nothing more than reciting his own soliloquy.</p><p>“I can sense your confusion.” She spoke, bringing a hand down on his arm to ground him. “You noticed my change in inflection. I’m not sure if I have told you this but I’m a nymph.I have the ability to disguise myself as whoever I see fit entirely, I am using my ability to replicate your voice... somewhat.” Sonic nodded, not internally grasping whatever concept she was throwing at him but happy to have the conversation moved away from him. </p><p>She removed her arm, revarnishing her features with her disciplined expression. “What are going to do?” </p><p>Once again, he was on the spot. What was he to do? She may have been some sort of deity but that didn’t mean she understood how difficult a situation this was for him. What she didn’t understand was that he had seen Shadow fall. He saw him fall and he didn’t do a damn thing to help him. </p><p>It was a mystery to everyone but Sonic as to what had happened to Shadow on that fateful day. They were together one moment, putting their everything into placing the Ark back into orbit. Together they had succeeded; but only Sonic had managed to reserve enough energy to take him back to the Ark. He should've known better! He could feel Shadow putting in more energy to the final chaos control, but he would’ve never thought it’d end up like this! </p><p>There he was, a shooting star, the gold, flaky residue of the overabundance of power starting to leave him as he made his graceful descent to the planet below. Sonic was too frozen in his disbelief to save him before it was too late. With his own power next to drained to which it might be fatal and Shadow reduced to a speck above the earth’s surface, with teary eyes he had to return. </p><p>Now he had Lancelot. The splitting image of Shadow from the tips of his ears down to the bottom of his skates. They shared many attributes, intense loyalty, unprecedented fortitude, taciturn solemnity, a soft spot in Sonic’s heart. But they were very different in many ways. Although Lancelot could be a bit dense compared to Shadow’s sharp wit, he was certainly more humbled, a lot more relaxed too. No, he wasn’t to be compared as he wasn’t a replacement. Two separate entities, Shadow Robtnik, deceased, Lancelot du Lac, living. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He’d already let go of Shadow, and how… he couldn’t imagine Lancelot’s face when he fully realized he had been worshipping a false idol. He loved spending time with his knights, so strange how they looked like his friends who he missed dearly, but so different all the same. But Lancelot had to be his favorite by far with his stubborn idiosyncrasies and forever rosy cheeks. Would he ever be able to forgive him? “I guess I’ll let the other knights know first..”</p><p>Nimue took a more sympathetic approach, smiling softly to placate his turmoil. “You have to return to your world sometime, don’t you? You might as well enjoy yourself for some time.” She then adopted her previous scrutinizing look. “Though I must ask you, why do you mention my son In particular?” </p><p>Sonic wished he had his helmet more than anything at this moment, he could feel the blood pooling behind fawn fur, burning his cheeks. “He’s my favorite Knight.” He answered rather reluctantly. </p><p>Nimue couldn’t help but laugh, “Should a king be picking favorites?” much to the other’s chagrin. The romantic tension between the two was painfully obvious, more than enough for Nimue to pick on it. She had eyes, but, being a nymph, she was better in tune with other's emotions as well. </p><p>Sonic laughed, relieving the discomfort of being exposed. “Well, I’m not really a king am I?” </p><p>Nimue was less than impressed. She maintained her pragmatic approach to Sonic’s predicament, despite already feeling the pang of betrayal that would surely be at its extremity weighing in her son's heart. She didn’t understand how he could laugh at this, such a gallant knight as he, laughing at her child’s pain! </p><p>She shot up from her seat, “You have until the next time my eyes lie upon thee, take your leave, Sir.” Dusting off her dress as she schooled her voice back into it’s usual self that had come out in her ire. Sonic felt the eerie presence of this semi-divine figure leave him in her strange way of fading into thin air. </p><p>After the shock of hearing her lilt metamorphosized right before his jarred ears wore off, Sonic had no choice but to confront his new reality. He had to accept that his relationship with Lancelot was merely ephemeral in its clumsy, still impending existence. </p><p>He was determined to use his limited time here as long as it would see fit, even if that meant admitting his shameful secret would hurt that much more. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe he didn’t care about the consequence, but he’d ride this wave for as long as it would have him, crossing that painful bridge when he’d get there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this is a shorty, I don't like location being changed too drastically in one chapter. Anyways you know how Nimue can disguise herself? Well, I hc she can disguise her voice too and she's using her power to make her speech pattern more modern (sorry if this is confusing like the rest of this story) also, can't be a multichapter w/o angst!! Anyways it's 12:40 am on a school night so bye!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Knight's are off on a mission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Villains! Only fools dare to approach me.” Lancelot bellowed in his chauvinistic display, inspired by the night's events. Really, he wasn’t talking to anyone but himself as he was fighting off the fiends of the forest, goblins and ghouls, and whatnot. </p><p>If he was talking to anyone, it would be Gawain and Percival who accompanied him in his duties. The King had sent them away for the time being, saying he needed time to himself. </p><p>“Ho! Good Lancelot, who do you speak to? Do you speak to the trees? Do you speak to your king?” Gawain teased, quickly getting a raise out of the flustered hedgehog. Although they wouldn’t dare do it to his face, It was always he and Percival who questioned the king and his actions, never Lancelot. </p><p>A common topic of conversation at the metaphorical round table was Lancelot’s blind devotion. A Knight’s duty is to follow their king, yes, but Lancelot took it to a new magnitude. You would have to be stupid to not notice Arthur’s various changes, his entire character metamorphosing at various points to which he was practically unrecognizable. This time, Arthur took a rather humble approach to his position. He was never a fan of the more ceremonious facet of the crown, but this was different.<br/>
Nevertheless, Lancelot laid his life on the line for his king. As even in this useless battle he gave it his all. </p><p>“Nay, I speak with the villains who threaten to harm the innocent.” Lancelot proclaimed as he used his deft knowledge of battle to rid the surrounding area of these creatures as they moved forth. </p><p>Percival rolled her eyes at the impending argument. Lancelot must’ve known that this mission was asinine, there was no use in disturbing the creatures of the forest, even if they had a proclivity to be violent, as they were simply resting. Yet, ‘Sonic’ gave them the order, so they heed the call. Apparently, it slipped his mind that in peacetime Knights guard the castle and participate in jousting contests. </p><p>But, that didn't give Gawain the right to purposefully provoke Sir Lancelot. Everyone in all of Camelot knew how close they were, it was an honor to be considered in the King's court, but to be close to the king was the land's most coveted prize, one Lancelot possessed. Gawain was jealous, as was Lamorak, Percival’s brother who was still but a squire. The echidna was his nephew yet he paid much closer attention to the striped one as such, he had much greater influence over the kingdom’s politics. He too had love for the king, but no one did as Lancelot did. </p><p>Percival saw Gawain open his mouth for another retort, “Sir Gawain, hold thy tongue. Heed the King’s instruction.” She commanded, not wanting to be the mediator of yet another of Lancelot’s and Gawain’s fightings. </p><p>“You bite your thumb at me Sir?” Lancelot exclaimed, his voice low and gruff to represent his offense. Looks like Percival had no choice but to intervene as she knew by now that they wouldn’t bother to dissolve this issue themselves. </p><p>Gawain, a little too eager for a fight, continued the action. “I do bite my thumb, Sir.” Lancelot was already much too ready for a duel, but before an impromptu battle in the forest could commence, a green hawk, armor-clad, and on a steed had appeared. </p><p>He called to them, brandishing his sword to garner their attention. “Knights! Look upon me! The King has called for you to return to the castle!” Percival scolded him, instructing him to put away his sword and not jostle it around so carelessly. He ignored her turning his horse so that it was ready to leave, but not before he forgot to mention one last detail. “Lancelot, hold your stride. Thine king has not asked of you to flee.” </p><p>But wasn’t it he who had promised to see Lancelot that day? Whatever, he wasn’t to defy his king, so he stayed behind, harassing the sleeping beasts of the forest as his fellow knights left him for the castle. </p><p>The journey wasn’t long, ‘Sonic’ hadn’t sent them far for their futile mission, so around the bend of the countryside, they had encountered the tell-tale trees of wisteria, completely enmeshed in their vines. The door opened to them, revealing their king looking down to them. He stood before tall panes of now completed stained glass, and under intricate chandeliers outfitted with lit candles. The king looked deeply out of place with his distraught expression. </p><p>The four of them approached and bowed, as was expected of them. Sonic couldn’t help but wince at the overly dutiful display, the guilt effectively sinking his claws a little deeper into his heart. He nodded to them, silently asking them to stand. And so they did, all eyes fixated on him. </p><p>“So.. I’m sure you’ve all noticed some changes around here recently.” They all nodded, happy to address the painfully large elephant in the room. “I do have something to admit you all..” </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand and kept his iron-clad hand on his hip. He breathed out, getting ready to admit his secret. “I am not your true king.” </p><p>“We’ve suspected as much.” Sir Percival admitted, having both her hands placed on her sword, Laevatein as it stood vertical. </p><p>Sonic couldn’t help but to awkwardly laugh, seeing how obvious it must’ve been for his knights. Frankly, the evidence was all around them in the surprising lack of tendance from servants and king’s men. “Well, I just wanted to be transparent about my position here. You don’t have to serve me or anything anymore, I’ll try to do my best until we can find a solution..” Sonic trailed off, just now realizing he didn’t exactly have a solution. </p><p>“We knights, we honor the chivalric code. Alack, this situation is dire, but we shall prevail under the order of the code.” Gawain proclaimed in his dramatic manner. Or at least, Sonic saw it as dramatic, but the other Knights and Lamorak all agreed. </p><p>Sonic was very grateful to have such understanding knights, he knew that defending this tumultuous kingdom was never an easy task for the revered Knights of the Roundtable. He scampered off to his quarters after dismissing his knights for the evening, he felt he owed it to them to return this kingdom back to its former glory. Quickly, he pulled out ink and a bird’s quill and, despite his struggles, got to work writing a letter. </p><p>He knocked on Sir Percival’s door, seeing if she was still awake in her quarters. Thankfully, she answered the door, despite her groggy state. “Hey, I know I’m not really the king any more but do you think you can do me one last favor?” </p><p>She was entirely confused as to why Sonic asked her to send a letter endowed with a deep blue wax seal, but she wouldn’t pry, she was sending it to Lancelot as one last favor for two dear friends. </p><p>Maybe it had something to do with the circular stained glass depicting Lancelot and his sword.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw biting a thumb is like a medieval middle finger or something</p><p>Sorry if this chapter is trash a little bit, I'm kind of in a rut but working through it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lancelot and Sonic spend the day together.</p><p>Cw// Conversations involving themes of sex and sexual content. It's tame but It's still worth noting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the third time in a row, Lancelot read over the letter. He traced his naked finger over each word and curlicue just to see if it was real, somehow still in disbelief after feeling the ink against his finger pad. He also noticed the wax seal, in its splendid, salient color. He inspected it, over and over again, looking at its every dimension. The knight ended up picking off the seal so that he could hold it in his hand and feel its weight. </p><p>He wished he could carry it with him, maybe find a small cranny in his armor and hold it with him for good luck. But, alas, he had no time. The letter addressed to a “lancelot du lac :)” had instructed him to meet his renowned king at the castle. He was to look nice, after all, they were going out together! </p><p>He couldn’t lie to himself any longer, it was made much too obvious by his overly dramatic response as he pranced around the house, much too gitty to be considered normal. He loved his king! He just needed him to make the first move for Lancelot to realize it but he loved him so dearly! What a joyous thing it was to be in love!</p><p>The knight hugged his son so tight he almost knocked the wind out of him. He waltzed up to his mother, stars in his eyes, and a smile stretched across his face displaying the letter. Nimue’s response couldn't rain on his parade, nothing could while he was above the rain, reaching for the heavens on cloud nine even though her eyes read sympathetic rather than excited when looking upon the letter in question. Her voice was laced with pity as she sent him off, promising to keep Galahad busy as he was away. </p><p>There was no need for a horse when his enchanted boots and his own will were enough to carry him to the castle on his two legs. He could taste his anticipation on the tip of his tongue, he could feel his excitement pulsating through his veins. He pictured how his king would view him, would he be as baffled in awe as he always happened to be in his divine presence? Surely not, but Lancelot fixed his quills in perfect order, modeling his appearance in perfection’s image. </p><p>He stumbled up the castle steps, trying to recalibrate himself as he went. The king didn’t want, no, didn’t deserve a bumbling oaf. He could feel his heart leaping out of his chest beneath the sheet of metal, he could already feel his cheeks grow hot in anticipation, just as it had only a couple days prior. This time, though, his heart was set ablaze with his hope that his King may see him with the fraction of the adoration he held for him. </p><p>The doors opened to the ostentatious room, the loudness of the decor rushing out of its suffocating cage behind the doors, calling out to Lancelot with the conflicting colors of the windows, crimson carpeting, and ornate lighting. He didn’t notice the ambush on his eyes that was the overwhelming situation of the room, he had an unflappable tunnel vision on his glorious sovereign.<br/>
No, this wasn’t an infliction, it was no curse, it was a miracle in hiding. He could see now that his problem wasn’t a problem at all, it was a wonderful blessing handed to him, hand wrapped in gold foil and vucana silk by chaos above, laced with Aphrodite’s blessing.</p><p>Mesmerized, completely beside himself, Lancelot was surprised to find a hand on his shoulder, effectively ripping him out of his warm daydream. “You okay there, Lance?” </p><p>“Of course, My liege.” He nodded, taking a moment to silently regain his slippery composure before bowing before his king. It was hard to talk when his dazzling creature somehow stole all the moisture from his mouth and all the poise from his demeanor. </p><p>He offered his hand as an extension of his smile, pulling up and with him out the front door and into the sunlight. “I wanna take you somewhere I always wanted to go, I think you’ll like it too!” Never neglecting his hand, Sonic continued to pull Lancelot. It was like a perfect replica of that time Sonic had asked him to race, except this time, they were headed for the stables together, hand in hand. </p><p>They approached the familiar stables, it was nothing spectacular with its thatched roof and wooden fixtures, but it had near-permanent surveillance from the apricot echidna that presided over them which was enough for the king to be content. Sonic led the grey horse, his favorite considering its speed, out of the enclosure. </p><p>Surprisingly, it was already outfitted with its lead and bridle but without a saddle. “Hehe.. I wanted the whole experience, y’know?” Sonic smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck in his fluster. He hopped, quite literally, onto the horse, mounting it with impressive skill. Yet another thing for Lancelot to admire. </p><p>He held out a hand to his knight, silently asking him to grasp it again as if he already missed its warmth. “My king.. Ye ask I sit upon your horse beside you?” </p><p>“Yeah, what are ya waiting for? We’re gonna miss it!” Lancelot accepted his king’s hand at that, comfortably taking the seat behind him. “Make sure to grab on tight!” </p><p>Much more hesitantly than he’d like, Lancelot wrapped his anxious arms around his king’s torso. “What must be shall be.” He commented, trying to save some face. It was all for naught as when the horse began its gallop Lancelot had no choice but to hold on as tight as he could. Considering they were both hedgehogs, he had to move against his king’s back quills, practically placing his head on Sonic’s shoulder. </p><p>How was he supposed to focus with Lancelot’s breath gracing the fine furs of muzzle? Sonic knew when he planned this outing that Lancelot would be close, but with his arms tight around his center, and his soft breaths in his ear, Sonic’s mind was in a haze. </p><p>For the both of them, the ride almost felt like a dream, clouded in its romantic mystery. They found themselves at the front of the land’s most popular theater, the black flag advertising a tragedy for the day. The building was a tall rotunda, missing its roof so that the sun’s natural light may illuminate the stage. They were lucky to see a play on such a glorious day.  </p><p>Sonic helped his loyal knight off the horse, despite his protests. “You treat me to a day at the theater, my lord?” His voice still laced with disbelief even though Sonic’s intent had been made clear. </p><p>“Yeah!” He said with impressive confidence given the roseate complexion on his cheeks. “I recently learned that royalty gets the skyboxes, and I thought, who would be better to bring than Lance? No one!” </p><p>Lancelot could hardly process the sheer flattery he felt at hearing the fact that he was chosen, the haecceity, to accompany the King on this glorious day as his beloved Sonic beckoned to him to follow into the building. </p><p>They paid the ticket, walking up the stairs to their private seats, already adorned with Arthur’s family crest on the outside. They easily had the best seats in the house, with a clear, unadulterated view of the entire set. Sonic really knew how to make a man feel special. </p><p>The play started like a comedy, even having the ever stolid Lancelot chuckling lightly at the farse of the actors. He was surprised to find, however, his jubilant king had remained rather stone-faced. But look at these fools! Oh, but seeing his king’s actions, his orderly indifference… the knight must fix himself back to a knight’s typical poise. </p><p>The sudden silence at his side didn’t go unnoticed by the king, confused as the mood in the theater hasn’t shifted. Finally, Sonic relented, leaning over to Lancelot’s ear, “Hey Lance, you mind telling me what’s going on? I can’t really follow.” </p><p>Everything clicked into place for Lancelot, the slight damper on his splendid mood removed. This play was too mindless for his king, and so it must be explained so that a higher power such as he may understand. “They slight one another, my lord. They seek to move them so that they might quarrel.” </p><p>“Oh!” Sonic exclaimed in his own personal ‘lightbulb’ moment. “They're trying to start a fight?” </p><p>Lancelot nodded, happy to share the joy of the play with his ruler. The story carried forth, with intermittent breaks for Lancelot to explain, in vaguely simpler terms, as to what was happening on stage. Sonic couldn’t contain his laughter when Lancelot was forced to explain some of the dirtier jokes. “I- I thought you said this was a tragedy!” </p><p>“I assure thee, my liege! ‘Tis a tragedy! No tears hast wept, but surely in the future they fall.” Lancelot desperately exclaimed as he had already known of this play, hoping that his king would be able to later relish in its perceived nuances. The knight was relieved to find his counterpart re-engaged with the play once a sword battle had started. This play had resonated with Lancelot, the line ‘Is love a tender thing? Is it too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn’ in particular striking a poignant chord within his heart. </p><p>The knight had no issue briefing the King on the events of the play, he was rather happy to keep him engaged with his personal interpretations of each scene. His bliss was cut short, however, in the break between Act one and two where his and his king’s solitude was interrupted. </p><p>“Insolent bedmaids!” Lancelot shouted in his mind, at the sudden introduction to these conniving sirens, this infernal vixen with her eyes set on his king. It wasn’t uncommon to have dancers accost the king in his private box, but it didn’t make their presence any less infuriating. </p><p>Surprisingly, Lancelot wasn’t the only one uncomfortable in the panel according to Sonic's face. A red fox in a white and red dress didn’t seem to want to leave him alone, despite his protests. His cheeks were incarnadine, but not in your usual bashful fluster, it was obvious he didn’t like this attentive treatment. </p><p>“Enough of this! I beg thee, hold thy peace!” Lancelot exclaimed to the shock of all who could hear. His tone was strange put against his polite speech pattern but not without its urgency, but it was enough to scare off the tramp, knowing of his powerful reputation. </p><p>Immediately, he regretted his actions, seeing as how he had made such a ruckus in front of the king. He sulked back into his chair, trying to return to his face of indifference. Sonic wasn’t having it, he leaned over, stars in his eyes brought upon the protective display Lancelot had offered before. “Thanks Lance! She was.. making me uncomfortable.” </p><p>“Tis nothing.” Lancelot nodded. “To your honor, I vow my life. If it do continue, her wishes come true and bare your child, the maids, who may not be true, lay claim to the crown.”</p><p>Sonic cocked his head, hardly understanding what Lancelot was on about. Bearing children? What a strange topic. “What are you even talking about?” The second act of the play had begun, but Sonic and his coeval were already enmeshed in conversation. </p><p>“... One night of leisure between me and one fall backward, she hast gave sweet fruit in Galahad.” Did his king not remember how he met Galahad’s mother? It wasn’t like he was alone, together they had the night full of drinks and women. His king wasn't belligerent by the end, was he? </p><p>“Awe you dirty dog.” Sonic jokes, despite the insidious jealousy he felt corroding his mood from the inside out. The thought of Lancelot being involved with someone else just felt.. wrong. “So that how you met Galahad’s mom? Partying, aye. Is it cool if I ask what happened to her?”</p><p>So he didn’t remember. Lancelot couldn't find it in his heart to be offended, only concerned. His strange amnesia.. Did he fall and maim his head? He supposed it was an issue for the doctor, or even the high priest, to rid him of this evil. He now had to address the issue at hand. He wouldn’t defy his beloved information on his past, but he was still hesitant to do so. </p><p>“If thee so beseech me.. At night I lie with her, pleasure only then, love I think not of. She comes to me, bigger and exiled as she acted out of wedlock. Hence, not I a lover, as she not. She gave me my child and flee from the village's scorn I know not of her. I wish her a gentle adieu, her circumstance most unfortunate.” To Lancelot, it was but a strained memory filled with contention. It was obvious nothing was to come of him and that woman. To him, her beauty only lies on the surface, but he couldn’t blame her as she suffered the brunt of the catholic church's hatred. </p><p>He had some fragments of fine memories laced in between, however. His son’s first and glorious smile, as well as his first laugh, practically his entire existence. But he remembers, when he first received the news that he was to be a father, he felt overwhelmed in the responsibilities already. It was his genial king that took pity on him and made an effort to grow closer to him. </p><p>For the longest time, Lancelot assumed they had nothing in common, his king so gregarious and he, his dour knight. But it was his empathy, their supposed differences that started his unwavering admiration, And now here they were, sharing this play together. </p><p>The knight let the warm memories wash over him like a welcome downpour, but when a hand was placed on his naked arm, this comfortable warmth was now a sweltering inferno. “Wow.. that’s rough man. You know, I’ll always be here for you dude. Let me know if I ever need to take Galahad off your hands for a couple hours.” </p><p>Who knew such chaste touch could have such a profound effect on Lancelot’s cheeks. He cleared his throat to prevent the stammering in vain. “B-but of course, with a glorious king such  t-thyself, I shall prevail.” </p><p>With a flash of his signature smile, cupid’s arrow in Lancelot’s heart, Sonic managed to divert his attention back to the play and away from his mystified knight, only taking breaks to ask for clarification, never removing his hand from his stripped arm. </p><p>This day would be perfect if it weren’t for one blemish, the dreaded confession Sonic would have to have after the play was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the ye olde sexism... and for Lance simping. </p><p>Anyways, sorry for not updating as fast, it's the week before spring break so I have a bunch of tests and an interview thingy tomorrow. Also, to 'fall backward' means to have sex and this entire chapter is based off the globe theater lol (I added a bunch of random history, like royalty would get prostitutes in their boxes). Lmk if anyone has any questions since I know this can be confusing haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic talks to Lancelot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The play had come to a close with a Burial. Such a stark turn of events from the former, lighthearted squabbles that encompassed the first act. Sonic should know better than to doubt his knight. </p><p>The hero looked over to him, both sharing the somber state between them. Sonic had hoped the play, not anticipating a tragedy, would have lifted Lancelot’s spirits and softened the blow. But, as it seems, the cards were not in his favor. </p><p>Both with heavy hearts, Sonic extended his hand to Lancelot and led him out of the theater. Welcoming the sun as a much-needed omen of good fortune. </p><p>“Where dost you take me, my lord?” </p><p>Mimicking his pattern of speech, trying his best to lighten the mood, Sonic responded. “You shalt see!” Though he kept a cheerful tone, he wasn’t as radiant as usual, he didn’t shine as brightly, but Lancelot didn’t notice, he was still blinded by his brilliant rays, encapsulated by his smile. </p><p>They were off the side of the creek, the late spring haze carrying the sound of crickets and frogs through the rustling of cattails to their ears. The sun had started to set and it’s copacetic rays bounced off the water, illuminating their faces with a glittery-golden sheen. </p><p>His knight took off his helmet completely, allowing Sonic a better view of those ruby depths. In the sun, it showed its treasure of hidden speckles of amber, looking like lost gold flakes floating freely in crimson. One man possessed so much beauty, how could Lancelot be so greedy? Even his fur seemed glossier in the sun, silent begging to be touched. </p><p>This all made it that much more painful to say, but the nail in the coffin was the hopeful eyes of his knight and his stray, intrepid hand inching closer and closer to the others. He knew it would be hard but.. maybe treating him to this evening was a mistake, he had hoped for one last hurrah with their mutual, unspoken adoration, but, the thought of breaking his wounded heart only pained him more now in the shadow of his beauty. </p><p>Hurry up! Rip off the bandaid you coward! He’d scold himself, looking upon his most remarkably loyal, perfect knight. God was he a beautiful creature, inside and out. Why did it have to be him who would be left hurt the most? </p><p>Sonic took one of his hands in both of his, lifting it up slightly. He forced himself to look him in the eye, he couldn’t cower anymore. </p><p>Lancelot was over the moon! His king treated him much better than he deserved, handling him so tenderly. He was so glorious! He was so selfless! Wasn’t he so lucky to have a king like-</p><p>“I’m not your king Lancelot, I’m really sorry.” </p><p>“W-what dost thou mean, my liege?” Lancelot couldn’t suppress the surprise and shake in his voice. </p><p>God, his cute little face, even contorted with surprise it was so wonderful. His heart dropped already seeing it breaking. “I’m not Arthur, Lancelot. I’m not your king, I'm not a king at all. I’m so so sorry I-”</p><p>Lancelot was done listening. What was this blasphemy? Was he saying that he betrayed him? But, he had followed this man, put his faith into this man, completely without question, and he wasn’t his king. He had been betrayed, his pride, his honor… his trust. How could this man look him in the eye knowing what he was doing and call him his knight? This devilish imposter, stripping him of his valor. </p><p>The striped hedgehog could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, was this not his Arthur? Not the same man who held the sword at his neck, symbolizing his authority, not the same man who called him to rise as Sir?  No, who lay before him was not his childhood friend, not his closest confidant, not the man who had valiantly earned his respect and adoration.  </p><p>Noticing his sudden stillness, Sonic inched closer, prodding at the premises of his personal space but trying his best not to be facetious. “Lance? You there?” He smiled in a desperate attempt to remedy the situation. “I’m really sorry but can we please talk about this? I promise, I never meant to-” </p><p>He was interrupted by Lancelot, suddenly dropping to his knee, slightly bowing his head in submission. “I do not stint my duty, a knight honors his chivalrous vow. But, for not a king, what makes a man a knight? Nay, I heed a king, he is you. Thy grant me reason, for that, you are my king.” He had been betrayed, he could not deny. But, still, young Knave, Sonic, he had proven himself more than worthy of Lancelot’s devotion. This single infraction wouldn’t erase the many times he had shown him and his kin unwarranted sympathy. </p><p>“Don’t feel obligated! You don’t have to do anything, heck I probably should-” Lancelot silenced him, once again, by enclosing his hand in his, then twisting it, bringing it up to his lips,    and gave it a delicate kiss on the knuckles, cementing his loyalty. </p><p>Sonic was stunned, this was probably the last thing he would have figured would come out of this evening, half expecting to get hit with a sword… or completely breaking the heart of his most devoted knight, knowing how important protecting the crown was to him. But after this display, maybe it wasn’t the crown that had his heart. </p><p>Lancelot lifted his downturned eyes, locking his eyes with Sonic’s “Sonic, I pray thee, do thou know where King Arthur is?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I SWARE TO GOD THIS WILL STILL BE A LANSONI STORY I PROMISE<br/>also sorry this is so short lol, I hate having chapters switch location too much lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lancelot and Sonic have a discussion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lancelot lifted his down-turned eyes, locking his eyes with Sonic’s. “Sonic, I pray thee, do thou know where King Arthur is?” Oh, how Saint Valentine wept, Lancelot’s heart shattered for a second time realizing that his friend was missing. He ached, not knowing how everything could go so wrong. </p><p>His remorse still not fully subsided, Sonic sadly shook his head, admitting his ignorance. Arthur’s disappearance was much before his arrival in this distant world, he hadn’t had the slightest clue of where he was, what he looked like, or how he acted. Anything regarding the name King Arthur was a mystery. </p><p>This broke Lancelot. If the day he learned he had been following a false prophet could get any worse, this was it. The disappearance of his faithful king. The idea of his disappearance sat on his mind like a paperweight, slowly crushing his spirits. He felt his own mouth twitch and his despair, Indicative of his sullied mood. </p><p>He wouldn’t give in, he refused. He was a knight, his kingdom came before his emotions. But, it was becoming harder and harder to hang on when Sonic laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him though! I promise you!” Said the hero, determined to atone for the whirlwind of emotions he put him through. “Do you know anything about Merlina?” </p><p>The knight cleared his throat, fixing his helmet back onto his head. Though his eyes were glassy he was regaining his resolve. “The maiden is an enchantress, yes? Granddaughter of Merlin?” </p><p>“You got her!” Sonic smiled, realizing he didn’t have to explain the logistics of their relationship. Despite himself, he slightly feared Lancelot wasn’t willing to comply under the impression she was some sort of pagan witch. “She might have something to do with Arthur’s disappearance, although, I must be honest, I’m not really sure what happened to her.” </p><p>Sonic recalled the last time he had seen her. Certainly, it was a while ago as he had just realized he was King. He remembers Lancelot’s defeated face specifically, claiming that the knights of the round table should disband. After that particular debacle, he simply trotted off to his new home, the castle, to get some well-deserved sleep. What became of Merlina was a mystery to him. </p><p>Suddenly, Lancelot’s face shifted from that of despair to one of guilt with his down-turned eyes and sheepish posture. “Sire, I confess, I do know of that name and it’s woes.” He fiddled with his fingers a bit praying not to catch the ire of Sonic. “In the name of chivalry, I neglect to banish her not to the dungeon but to the village.” </p><p>The knight was anticipating a frustrated rebuke on letting the malefactor free into the kingdom but he was met with silence. Sonic couldn’t hold back anymore, his knight’s comely posture was too irresistible. When he made a face as cute as that, he had no choice but to wrap his arms around him. “Don’t feel bad! You did a good thing!” And honestly, Sonic was surprised by Lancelot’s impressive ability to adapt to more modern morals, he made a mental note to stop taking the heart of Lancelot for granted. </p><p>And he couldn’t forget to take his body for granted either as he was wrapped in those strong arms, pressed firmly against his chest. Was it possible to feel any more protected in Lancelot’s care? He always felt secure under his knight’s watchful eye but it was in his arms that he felt like he could truly relax. </p><p>That’s when the choleric epiphany hit him upside the head;<i> how much time did he have with Lancelot left?</i> Even when he first arrived here, he knew he couldn’t stay for long. Though he could see the faces of all his friends, he knew they were nothing more than doppelgangers, both parties from either world being irreplaceable. He missed Tails, Knuckles, Rouge… Shadow. </p><p>But the thought of losing this, losing the caring arms of Lancelot and everything that encompassed him, it was painful. When he first met Lancelot, he made the silent promise to not get attached, knowing his presence in his life would be merely an ephemeral one. But their connection was inevitable, wasn’t it? </p><p>The knight disconnected himself from the embrace, locking his gaze on his king. That’s when Sonic caught it, under the visor, under blush, it was hiding. The smallest, demure smile when Lancelot looked upon him. </p><p><i>Chaos</i> Sonic wanted nothing more then to.. kiss him. He inched his face closer, tilting it on its axis, almost breaching the contact before he stopped himself. What was wrong with him? </p><p>He pulled himself away, instinctively wiping his mouth as if something had even come from it. He returned the smile, even if it was made a little disingenuous by his confusing plight. “So um.. Sorry, just sort of felt like you needed a hug? Hehe..” </p><p>Lancelot did need a hug. </p><p>Always putting up a bold face when times were tough was never easy. But that was his job, he was chosen as a knight and he had a kingdom looking to him to protect them. But this sort of affirmation wasn’t always something he was exposed to, he was glad to know he was doing right by his King. He recovered from the close contact, “Ye beseech me to Lady Merlina’s whereabouts, how now, she dwells beyond the deep woods.” </p><p>Sonic lit up, remembering the map from his journey. “You mean the Shrouded forest?” Lancelot nodded. </p><p>“Well,” Sonic once again found his hand on Lancelot’s arm, it fits well there. “I guess I’ll be off… I’ll see you soon, yeah?” </p><p>“What!” Lancelot sputtered, taken aback by the suggestion. “Ye mustn't take this quest alone! I shall be with you, my lord.” </p><p>Sonic smiled at the realization, earnestly still not used to his position as king, having knights at his every beck and call. Although, he supposed it wouldn’t matter in time. Would it hurt too much to indulge? “I guess I can’t stop you, can I? But..” He looked at his concealed features, remembering the greyness he saw residing underneath tired eyes. “..you should go see Galahad first, I’m sure he misses his dad.” </p><p>At the mention of his son Lancelot’s lips couldn’t help but to curl into a full smile, he hadn’t realized how hard his heart ached for his son while he was away.  Sonic couldn’t help but be envious at how easy the hoglet managed to summon a smile on those sullen features, but the ugly emotion was greatly outweighed at the fuzzy feelings he felt radiating throughout his entire torso thinking of that adorable boy’s face when his father returned home.<i> So why are you jealous of a child?</i></p><p>“Rest ye marry, I shall return to the castle morning come.” When Sonic felt Lancelot lift his hand and twisting it in the same motion as he had before, his heart stopped, “Until then.” and he placed a delicate kiss on his knuckles before skating off. </p><p>He had betrayed him, but what was he to do? He was ushered into unfamiliar territory, forced into a role he never chose. He was trying his best, he maintained his courageous heart, and that’s all Lancelot could really ask for.  </p><p>Plus, with the stakes lowered, Lancelot felt a lot more comfortable flirting as blatantly as he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No hate to witches!! It j be like that then. Also so sorry I've been slacking on the updates a lil</p><p>Also ayyy gay adventure time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Lancelot venture into the Deep Woods.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Lancelot was back at the castle first thing in the morning. Well rested and more level-headed, he was ready for whatever adventure life had for him this time, well versed in what it meant to stare death in the eye and deny its invitation. He wasn’t always a confident soul, but in his ability, he never had to put up a front of arrogance, his capabilities spoke for him instead. Whatever god above had for him this time, he was more than ready. </p><p>The same couldn’t be said for his partner as he pulled himself out of bed, still fighting off sleep as told by his groggy eyes. He always carried this air of indifference about him, not in the way that Lancelot had with his static face, but in that he took everything on the chin, moving through life with easy and confident cadence. </p><p>In regards to anyone else, Lancelot would condemn this flippant display but he had faith in his king above any other. He could play as relaxed as he pleased, but at the end of the day, he always had everyone else's best interest in mind. Such a respectable man, this was a quality Lancelot already anticipated himself missing of this man. </p><p>But, oh, the dramatic irony, the king was tired not from his sudden awakening, but from the absence of sleep made in his research. It wasn’t that Lancelot’s judgment of his character was incorrect, it was surprisingly accurate, but this particular instance was the exception. His silent vow to the knight told him that he must see this adventure completed to fruition, it was the least he could do for Lancelot. So in his devotion, he stayed up much longer than he’d like to admit studying the map of the kingdom so that he would better understand where, exactly, he was headed. </p><p>Indeed he did look a wreck, and he wasn’t pleased to look such a way in front of Lancelot, but simply, his knight was punctual and he was not, which brought them together at the break of dawn. With a slight bow of the head and a soft smile, Lancelot introduced himself. “Shall we take our leave, my lord?” </p><p>“I don’t even have my armor on yet!” He exclaimed in a desperate panic, realizing his apparent lack of organization skills. Unlike the knights, he didn’t often adorn himself in the fine gold suit, it was heavy! He returned it to the smithy seeing as it had been scuffed in the face of battle. His face was laden with guilt realizing a visit to the smithy would through a wrench in their plans. </p><p>He read Lancelot’s face as he told him, dissecting his features for signs of frustration. He was so strange, he had the patience of a saint, showing no discernible reaction to this newest development. He was the living embodiment of the word enigmatic, never letting you have even the slightest glimpse behind his impervious eyes. “Then it shall be.” Was all the knight said to the admission of the caliber of his disorganization. </p><p>So they head to the Smithy, Sonic more than excited to see him as he reminded him of his little brother. It didn’t take long before the pair could smell the metallic scent of the forge wafting through the air, signaling their arrival. When they entered, the fox kit didn’t notice their entrance as he was so absorbed in his work. He lifted his head to remove the precipitation only to stop upon noticing, “My king! It is an honor to have you!” He exclaimed as he bowed his head in his sheepish demeanor. </p><p>But, Sonic had an enviable quality about him, the unique ability to put just about anyone at ease. He did so almost immediately as he swept in and ushered the child to his feet. “I’m happy to see you again! Me and Lance here are goin’ on an adventure. Do you think I can pick up my armor? It’s ok if it isn’t done or anything.” </p><p>“Oh! Good Lancelot, I apologize!” The kit stressed as he, again, bowed in respect as he had not properly acknowledged the knight's presence. </p><p>“There is no need, indeed we art both men of esteem.” Lancelot smiled delicately, resembling the way he approached his own son Galahad. Quickly, Sonic was locked in a trance seeing how Lancelot engaged with the fox, asking for details regarding the various intricate Celtic designs placed on his projects. It was through this conversation that it was revealed that the Smithy was the one responsible for the claddagh on Galahad’s bed. </p><p>Sonic almost forgot to answer when the Smithy had addressed him, there was something about how placid Lancelot was in his interactions with children that had captured his attention. It was funny to see that Lancelot was almost annoyed realizing Sonic wasn’t completely present as the blacksmith addressed him. Whenever the knight was perturbed, his face morphed into this tiny little pout. Even with his face partially obscured by his visor, Sonic found him adorable; and for that, he scolded himself. </p><p>They bid the Smithy farewell, Lancelot's nose buried in the map as he led them into the deep woods. He was determined not to get lost, seeing as the king and also the lands most adept knight away from home couldn't be healthy for the kingdom. Their journey started on a trail, both hedgehogs leisurely jogging side by side. </p><p>But, their joint recreation was short-lived as they were quickly accosted by beats of the forest. Sonic was much too busy considering his relationship with the knight to notice the sudden introduction of these wily creatures. If he blinked, he would’ve missed Lancelot’s sudden massacre of the fiends. He worked so quickly as in the brief moments he was in the air from a jump, he managed to swing his sword, effectively slashing the beasts, stripping them of their bearings. He repeated this action, leaping, brandishing his sword, bringing the brutes to their knees. </p><p>Maybe he was slightly stunned in his amazement, but he couldn’t allow Lancelot to get away with taking all the action for himself. So he forced himself to focus on the battle at hand, even with such a creature fighting alongside him. In the style befitting the knight of the wind, they moved quickly, getting deeper into the forest. The canopy of trees obscured the sun's light, effectively making the area darker. That’s why, again, Sonic hadn't noticed the beasts of the trees who rained down on them. </p><p>Before he could articulate what was happening, Lancelot took his hand, pulling him forth. That’s when he leaped with impressive dexterity, one of his many skills. When Sonic looked down, he noticed they were moving over a bridge, but why did Lancelot choose to lea- <i>oh.</i> </p><p>As the monsters clambered onto the bridge, Lancelot sliced the rope holding the bridge taut, collapsing the bridge, sending the beasts down into the mouth of the ravine. If Sonic hadn’t been impressed with Lancelot’s ability before, it was ingrained in his psyche now as a fundamental understanding: Lancelot was one skilled man. </p><p>They happily took a moment of reprieve, gulping in as many breaths of fresh air as their bodies would allow. They started slightly slouched over with a hand firmly on their knees. In a strange stroke of serendipity, they both lifted their heads at the same time, interlocking their eyes. </p><p>Their gaze seemed to linger a beat too long, they both realized as if their flush faces did not tell them already. But, there was also one thing they had neglected to acknowledge, the fact that their hands were still in each other's while the other was still on their knee. </p><p>Sonic was at an obvious disadvantage when it came to concealing the tension at this moment as he neglected to lower his visor. To his relief, Lancelot took the reins as he cleared his throat. “My liege, we must make haste.” </p><p>“Right.” Sonic agreed with a nervous smile. <i>Since when did Lancelot have him tongue-tied?</i> </p><p>“Although,” Lancelot continued as he walked forth. “I must not hold mine tongue, I compliment thou sweet-suggesting eyes.” He stated before scampering off, deeper in the wood. Leaving Sonic dumbstruck. <i>Was he complimenting my eyes?</i></p><p>They continued on their quest. Well, Sonic tried to, but it was hard when he found himself unknowingly smitten by his knight. He was confident by nature, but he was not immune to his compliments, easily succumbing to the shy emotions it brought. </p><p>They stumbled upon a lake, not unlike the one where Lady Ninume resided. It was an innocuous location to take a break after their continued battle. They knew they were nearing the shrouded forest as they no longer had a path to guide them, only the map and vague memories. </p><p>The water made the air cool, and the brake of trees warmed their pelts, an ideal location for Lancelot to ‘make moves.’ They were both sitting on a log as Sonic readjusted his splendid armor, Lancelot made a point to inch closer, gearing up his nerves to call him charming when suddenly, they could hear the crashing of water behind them. </p><p>They both jumped to their feet, lurching their heads backward to face whoever caused such a commotion. </p><p>Before them stood a hydra of Lerna, towering over their small frames with sinister eyes. All three of its heads gave a lusty roar before darting its faces to them. Lancelot was prepared with an unsheathed sword making his best effort to slice the heads of the monster. Sonic mocked his motions, admittedly less skilled in the realm of sword fighting. He felt a little useless propped up against the ultimate knight. </p><p>In his effort, Sonic became frustrated as both he and Lancelot had done little to weaken the beast. It acted as if it was entirely impervious to their acts as Lancelot wrapped himself around its neck, impaling it directly. Even with the direct hit, it proved to be immune, continuing its attack. When even his chaos attacks proved to be fruitless, Sonic concluded brute force, although his favorite method, was not an option. </p><p>That’s when his eyes caught it, the glint of a staff manipulating magic. “Stop!” Sonic shouted at the perpetrator, rattling them enough so that the illusion of the beast could no longer remain as it evaporated into thin air.<br/>
Unfortunately for Lancelot, this sent him tumbling down, but not before Sonic, the fastest thing alive mind you, caught him in his arms. It was a strange moment between the two, Lancelot cradled so close to Sonic in his arms, his savior. He thought it had been getting better, but Lancelot’s old ‘infliction’ had been flaring up again as evident by his rosy cheeks. </p><p>“Th-thank you dearly my lord.” Was all Lancelot could manage to say, still carried in blue arms. </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Sonic said, through a crooked, unconfident smile of his own. Begrudgingly, he put his knight down, although, for reasons unknown, he wished he didn’t have to. </p><p>Lancelot looked over, seeing the absence of any beings. “O, how did thou slight this wretched beast?” </p><p>Sonic scoffed, noting the wizard's sudden disappearance. “There <i>was</i> someone casting the illusion, ugh… I messed up again. They got away.” He was already a bit frustrated with himself given how distracted he was throughout the duration of this trip already. </p><p>Lancelot felt the opposite. He shamed himself for not realizing sooner that his efforts were in vain. He was confused at Sonic’s trepidation, was he not the one that just saved him? “Thou speak'st wiser than thou art ware of.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Thou art more knowledgeable than you know.” He spoke more carefully, trying better to convey his thoughts. </p><p>“Huh.” Was all Sonic could say, it was not often he was complimented on his intellect. Often, despite evidence to prove the contrary, he believed he was stupid. It would explain all his impulsive behaviors, which is why he first had that label applied to him. But this compliment, in its rarity, became more precious to him. “I don’t really know what to say.” Sonic admitted as he scratched the back of his head. </p><p>He settled on what his heart told him, giving into that impulsivity he was often condemned for. He took one of Lancelot’s hands in his, adamant on conveying his sincerity. “Thank you, Lancelot, it may seem silly but that means a lot.” And he twisted the knight's hand, planting a kiss on his knuckles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooo long one, this was supposed to be 2 chapters but I was in the writing mood bc it calms me down so yeah. I saw a post somewhere about shakesperian english being really hard to read so I decided to dial it down a bit so it's more accessible haha, I got a similar criticism on Built for War about the vocabulary so sorry that I keep doing that! I'm a history buff (and j a general nerd) so so stupid stuff like that is fun for me but I get carried away trying to be historically accurate (ignoring the ye olde homophobia bc I don't have the skills to write an issue like that). But I definitely don't mean to make my stories difficult or frustrating to read, very sorry if I've caused any annoyance, I'm kind of a try hard. If anyone needs a word or phrase translate please don't hesitate to ask! I'm more then happy to explain lol. </p><p>Btw, the reason they will practically mention god is to bc they are nessarly religious (you can hc how ever you like however tho) is bc england was very catholic at the time and they didn't live very secular lives.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Lancelot hit a roadblock in their journey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Such a gesture from such a man. It was hard to comprehend, really. He may not have been crowned king by blood, but was chosen not just by the sword, by his heart. So seeing him humble himself with a kiss on the knuckles, speaking his devotion without words, it held a lot of weight. </p>
<p>Sonic stood carefully, but not without a goofy grin plastered on his face. He knew he must look like a wreck with his russet cheeks and the accumulation of sweat evident across his body, but he forgot his insecurities once he had the chance to gauge Lancelot’s reaction. </p>
<p>His mouth hung slightly agape, his lower lip slightly protruded in his awe. His lips looked so full, so luscious and so intriguing in Sonic’s eyes. He wanted to know it’s texture, to confirm it’s softness. </p>
<p>And the way he tensed up at the slightest gesture, he obviously hadn't encountered this tenderness in some time. Sonic wanted him to have that care, to know it and expect it, for that to be the standard and to not settle for less. And a man such as himself deserved it, Galahad deserved it too, another figure to look after him. But, as peculiar as it was, Sonic didn’t like the idea of somebody swooping in and occupying that role. Strangely, it deeply irritated him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. </p>
<p>Their gaze lingered a moment before Sonic lowered his visor in a humorous manner, ending the moment and ushering them onward. Strangely, they had a much smoother time getting to the shrouded forest than they had the deep wood. This area didn’t seem to fit its name well as it was sporadically lit with bioluminescent fungi and plants. It was pleasant.</p>
<p>It was also a lot easier to see things, Sonic realized, again, as he was transfixed on Lancelot's deft movements, so much so he had to remind himself to move forward, strange for the knight of the wind. </p>
<p>This neck of the woods had its reputation for a reason, apparently, as suddenly the vegetation around them was now their main enemy. The two hedgehogs couldn't come up with a clear explanation as to why the forest had suddenly turned against them, only that it had, leaving them no option other than to fight it. It wasn’t unlike they hadn’t encountered it before, but that was under the rule of the false king, where the entirety of the grand kingdom had been plagued by his aggression. <i>Did the plants naturally behave this way?</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who goes there? Show thyself!” Lancelot demanded, darting in front of Sonic, extending Arondight outward, threatening the mysterious person with his blade’s power. Sonic managed to recover from his knight’s robust voice and protective antics once he noted the panicked rustling of grass and leaves from his left. </p>
<p>“Over there!” The azure hero announced, ushering Lancelot to follow as they traversed through the thicket. He didn’t entirely understand why they were following some random stranger minding their own business in the forest, but he trusted Lancelot’s judgment above anyone else, so he shrugged his shoulders and followed. Plus, he had the sneaking suspicion that it may have to do something with the subject he spotted hiding in the forest before. </p>
<p>With their exceptional speed, it was a matter of moments before they had confronted them. In a deft motion, Lancelot lept in front of the creature, implanting his sword in the ground, stopping them in their tracks. “Villain, reveal yourself at once.” </p>
<p>They removed the cloak concealing them, showing that they were a child of the same species that Sonic had avenged in the forest on his original journey. Quickly this had morphed into a good cop, bad cop dynamic having Lancelot as the prosecutor and Sonic the defender. </p>
<p>“Woah, woah, cool your jets, Lance!.” Sonic offered his companion a reassuring smile to hopefully quell his aggression. “It’s just a kid.” He turned to the child, “What are you doing all the way out here?” </p>
<p>The kid bowed their head slightly, showing respect to the king. “My master doth send me here to watch…” The kid covered their mouth, realizing what they were about to admit. </p>
<p>“What hast thou watched?” Lancelot inquired with eyes reduced to suspicious slits, comically placed against Sonic’s near-permanent smile. </p>
<p>The presence of the knight was more than enough to intimidate any resident of the kingdom but put against the ruler of the land.. the child simply had no defense against the waiver in their voice. “I -I cannot say, Sir.” </p>
<p>Lancelot’s patience had worn thin, his best friend’s life could be in jeopardy but the kid was, apparently, in the mood to play games.“Do you quarrel, child? In thy foolish actions the kingdom bleeds!” </p>
<p>“Woah..” Sonic commented as he laid a firm hand on Lancelot's arm, gripping so he could feel some pressure without inflicting pain, grounding him. “He doesn't know what's going on, it’ll be alright Lance.” Maybe Sonic hadn’t properly gauged the severity of his knight’s concern for the former king. They obviously had a connection that ran deep, as seen by his agency displayed by Lancelot throughout this adventure. </p>
<p>He had a reputation of both being too dense and not being serious enough by his friends, so it didn’t surprise him to find he didn’t understand Lancelot and Arthur’s relationship. Although, that didn’t explain the insidious hint of jealousy that had nipped at his consciousness at the thought of it. Oh well, it can’t be helped.. or explained, Sonic deduced. He turned to the child addressing them instead “Sorry about him, he’s just real worried for a friend.” At the mention of a friend, Sonic started subconsciously rubbing Lancelot’s arm.</p>
<p>“Do you possibly know where a Merlina is?” Sonic asked, keeping his smile on the child and his hand on Lancelot. </p>
<p>His smile didn’t seem to have an effect on the childlike his hold had one Lancelot. “Nay, I know not of the name.” Lancelot audibly groaned at that. “I shall lead thine party to my lord! She is a lady of nobility, she-she may know!” </p>
<p>“Lead the way, dude!” Sonic smiled, seeing as the child still regarded Lancelot with cautious eyes. Reluctantly, seeing no way out of the knight’s gaze, they ushered the hedgehogs into the luminescent thicket, showing them the way to what eventually became a clearing. Before the hedgehogs could breach the clearing, however, they heard a woman's voice beckon to the child. </p>
<p>“You’re back already?” Spoke the disembodied voice to the child. It had a noticeable lilt that Sonic recognized instantly, “My, that was quick.” </p>
<p>In a burt of unprecedented speed that reduced him to a blur, Sonic dashes to the source, introducing himself with agency. “Merlina! We found you!” </p>
<p>Merlina was as he first saw her, waist-length hair tied back into a healthy fuschia braid. Her clothes were identical as well, only now in a much dirtier state on the forest bed. She was a sight for sore eyes, obviously well acquainted with the forest. Sonic couldn’t help but wonder, <i>Did the knights of the round table do this? Did Lancelot have a part in this?</i> </p>
<p>“Speak villain! Ye hadn’t dwell in the village, but in the wood in spite of me? Thy take the ward of children? What say you?” Lancelot demands, extending his sword so that it threatens her neck. </p>
<p>So, maybe, the knight had nothing to do with this? Still, Sonic figured as he ushered Lancelot to return his sword to his scabbard, this still begs the question of what she was doing here. </p>
<p>She rose from her position, towering well above the mobians but still not appearing opposing. She pointed to the unmanned child, as they cowered behind her. “This is Yael, my disciple, they are an excellent prodigy in magic.” </p>
<p>“You still flee to the forest with but a child; hold not your tongue but your honor. Thou talk’st of nothing.” He hissed, frustrated with the sudden and confusing divergence in his path to Arthur. Sonic decided to take a backseat in this conflict, though he was still committed to calming the usually level-headed Lancelot. He had also noted in his observations, that Merlina also adopted a speech pattern similar to himself rather than his knight. Must be a thing with ethereal, psychic types. </p>
<p>She nodded a bit, taking a moment to better articulate her nest statement. “I understand your concern, good knight, but I am here in good faith! You see this forest is teeming with magic, I wish to study its properties to do good in this world.” </p>
<p>“I thought you were banished!” Sonic exclaimed, closely monitoring the conversation for plot holes so that a confrontation could be battled with words rather than swords. Not to mention, he was desperate for evidence that would suggest Lancelot wouldn’t banish anything this far away from the kingdom, even if it was Merlina. </p>
<p>She shook her head, “Nay, I came here on my own accord.” </p>
<p>Sonic couldn’t suppress the smile that showed on his face, he should’ve known to keep his faith in Lancelot, after all, he knew he was a good man, he didn’t need to sacrifice his life to the kingdom, which he was ready to do at multiple points, to prove it. However, said knight wasn’t satisfied. “Lady Merlina,” he kept his voice low, never truly forgetting the threat in his inflection, “perhaps.. doth ye know whither old Arthur lay? I must reunite with my valiant friend.” </p>
<p>“You see,” She started, slightly turning her head to face the technicolor mushrooms, examining them with her eyes alone as her benign fingers played with her hair. “He’s part of why I’m here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 chapters left! Anyways, I hope everyone had a nice Easter (if you celebrate)! That and school j started back up is why this was a bot slow to update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Lancelot seek a jewel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Explain thine words.” Lancelot demanded at the sudden mention of Arthur. Though, he was calmer as compared to before, solely due to Sonic’s close proximity. </p><p>Finally she relented. She had hoped taking this endeavor on her own would give her the golden ticket back into the kingdom in merit alone, but in her efforts she quickly discovered this wasn’t a one-woman job. “You see, to have the illusion of King Arthur be believable, I needed to have him out of the equation.” She sighed, idly studying the evergreen before her. “I trapped him in a sort of mirage, he’s behind a deep wall of smoke that you would get lost in if you wished to wade through.” </p><p>“How are we supposed to get him out!” Sonic inquired for his Lancelot, seeing the grief already developing on his features, him too, getting tired of the sorcerer’s vague descriptions and wishing to return Lancelot to his former, well-mannered, light-hearted self. </p><p>She sighed sorrowfully, “To return him, I need greater power than I have now.” She brought her scepter in front of them, tentatively twisting the top to reveal that the circular part could actually open, revealing the source of her magic. Inside the half that still remained on the staff had dull crystal fragments laid across the bottom. If Sonic were back home, he would’ve sworn it was the remains of a chaos emerald. </p><p>She continued, “I need another jewel, but they are extremely difficult to locate. I know the location of one but..” </p><p>“I shall retrieve the missing jewel!” Lancelot proclaimed, unsheathing his sword, as he prepared for whatever life had for him today. “Ward thy kingdom, my liege, it breathes for you. For thine life hold greater weight than my own.” </p><p>There he was again, demonstrating his unwavering devotion to his kingdom with reckless abandon and a startling lack of regard for his own life in favor of others. “Woah, woah, woah Lance. Whether you like it or not, I’m sticking with you.” He made a point by playfully nudging him in the side, a sorry excuse to get a reaction out of him. “We’re partners, remember?” He said with a coy wink, yet unconvinced Lancelot would realize the romantic undertones of the actions and words. </p><p>Alas, he most definitely did pick up on the romantic underbelly of the conversation, making him paralyzed in the nerves he had been trying to quell since he first realized his feelings for Sonic. He cleared his throat, trying to rid his features of his embarrassment. “Thou art so gracious, my lord. A knight ready to give his life and you take your own instead.” Feeling bold from knowing Sonic’s time with him may be coming to an end and nervous from his infatuation, he spoke in a small voice. “I pray we may never part.” </p><p>Sonic could’ve sworn he heard something under the knight's breath, although he never had time to interpret it as his train of thought was interrupted by Merlina. “It’s much too difficult a task to take, I saw it with my own eyes, a dragon took it from me, it’s probably within its hoard now.” She sighed, derailing Sonic and Lancelot’s side conversation. </p><p>“Are you kidding me!” Sonic abruptly interrupted, shocking all that had the pleasure to have heard. “Did you forget who I am, I’m Sonic the Hedgehog! Knight of the wind and all that. And this,” He said before looping his arm into Lancelot’s as if he was to link their arms, but instead, in his wonderful disregard for personal space, he linked their hands “this here is Lancelot du Lac! The Ultimate knight! You can’t seriously think a stupid dragon can stop us.” Sonic proclaimed, laughing at the prospect of a dragon defeating them. </p><p>Despite herself, Merlina smiled at the ever excitable, never dispirited warrior from another world. There really was no stopping him, and she wasn’t one to try. “Very well, I don’t have much magic left, but, with what I do have, I’ll send you there.” She looked to Lancelot, “Knowing you have other things to attend to.” Lancelot smiled slightly at the acknowledgment of his role in fatherhood. Her gentle smile told of understanding. He decided, in that moment, to take a page from Sonic’s book and try to practice forgiveness. </p><p>“Thank you, Lady Merlina.” He said ever so gently, hardly above a whisper. She only smiled in understanding, she sympathized with the concern for a friend. Like her, at the end of the day he only wanted what was best for the kingdom. It was Sonic who had the enthusiasm, like Lancelot had said, he’s a lot smarter than most realize so he had picked up on Lancelot’s change of heart. He recognized how hard this must be for him but he also recognized the knight’s tenacity, and for that, he offered him a smile so warm it rivaled the sun itself and a hand squeeze that sent surges of electricity up his nerves. </p><p>This moment, embraced in the arms of romance that existed only between them once their eyes met and locked onto each other never felt long enough. This moment, like all the others before it had been fleeting as their faces were obscured by the sudden, blinding, appearance of Merlina’s magic beneath them as she brought the end of her staff to the ground with a thud.</p><p>It started in a circle before lines sprouted from its circumference, growing to intercept each other to create an intricate pattern after the additional introduction of other circles, completing the pattern. Sonic wished to comment on its beauty but he saw it best to let Merlina chant her incantation in silence. The already blaring light almost became unbearable as it grew in strength, the only thing tethering him to reality was his stubborn grip on Lancelot’s hand. </p><p>With a sudden halt in the witch’s words, they were engulfed in the light that carried them to an entirely different location. This sort of ‘transportation’ was giving Sonic an awful case of deja vu, not to mention his head was reeling. </p><p>Wherever they were, it was awfully dewy. The air held a fine mist, he noticed, as his ears twitched at the sudden sound of rushing water. He and Lancelot surveyed the area, taking in the area around them. Their eyes stopped at the source of both the mist and the rushing water, a wonderful waterfall cascading down to a small pool of water below. Curiously, the water seemed to be falling off a ledge that had bellows of white smoke emitting from it. </p><p>“My liege, I got to, the dragon sleeps.” Lancelot says as he points toward the plumes of smoke rising from underneath the water. </p><p>“And how do you know that now?” Sonic asks as he shifts his hips to empathize the joking air he exudes. </p><p>Lancelot hmms, “Ye olde wive’s tale, alas, we haven't  any clues.” He shrugs, walking forward. But it was more than that. “I only say thou, Ye feel..” he strangely had a hard time articulating his feelings. He felt a sort of pull to the cave, a force beyond the physical plain. Something not unlike his mysterious inclination to Sonic. </p><p>“You feel it too?” Sonic smiled softly to his knight, somehow understanding what he was thinking. Despite the ‘language’, cultural, and personal barrier between them, they always had a unique way of understanding each other. He trusted his knight, and his knight made it known it was reciprocal. </p><p>Lancelot smiled at the cursory understanding, “Of course, my lord.” </p><p>They moved forward, bracing themselves for the dragon they were sure resided in the cavern. In order to access the mouth of the cavern, they had to walk across a conglomerate of rough and slippery rocks. It wasn’t an ideal situation, especially considering Sonic’s apparent hydrophobia. As they started the journey Sonic couldn’t hide the tremor in his step as every slight slip of his feet threatened to send him plummeting into the unforgiving water below. </p><p>His face and demeanor spoke clearly of panic which prompted the unexpected. For what felt like the thousandth time, Lancelot held his hand. Sonic was more than grateful to have the knight offer him his support, but that didn’t stop his unsure legs from occasionally slipping. His arm would lurch forward, promising to take Lancelot with him if he were to fall. </p><p>Obviously, this wasn’t going to work. So, Lancelot took a different approach. He swept Sonic off his feet, quite literally, carrying him bridal style. The knight had a much easier time traversing the rocks as compared to the hero with his rocket skates. Despite that, his legs were reduced to wet noodles once Sonic laid his chest on the once cold armor, effectively warming it all the way through to Lancelot’s sensitive chest fluff. </p><p>He fit so well cradled in his arms like was meant to have a place there. The duration of the journey was short but even in that time he found a home there as every time Lancelot had to realign himself on this difficult terrain, he’d hold onto his king a little tighter. He felt so secure in his trust in Lancelot. Normally the roles were reversed as he was the one forced to protect his friends. But with Lancelot, he was well assured that the knight would watch over him as long as time allowed. </p><p>They found themselves at the bittersweet entrance of the cave. Lancelot reluctantly put down a flustered Sonic, the red hue of his blush threatening to take over his entire face. The only acknowledgment they made of the moment they shared was a shaky “Thanks, Lance.” from Sonic and a “But of course.” from Lancelot. </p><p>The nature of their relationship became more ambiguous by the day, this sudden adventure only raising that question. But, unfortunately for them, they had a greater evil to face in front of them in the form of the sleeping dragon. Great plumes of white smoke rose from its nostrils as it breathed in its quiet form. </p><p>“Pfft, this’ll be a cinch. Merlina.. What a drama queen.” Sonic mumbled looking to the glittering gem on top a pile of gold coins and valuables, earning a low, coveted chuckle from Lancelot. His gravelly voice was enough to send him into a short, involuntary trance. Despite it’s duration, it was enough for him to miss the beast’s sudden rise. </p><p>It whipped its ghastly head, Sonic was defenseless as he was paralyzed in fear. Thankfully for him, Lancelot dashed to him, pushing him down and out of the way before the dragon could complete the attack. Now with the hedgehogs flat on their backs, the dragon emitted a furious blaze upon them. </p><p>Lancelot was much too skilled and much too quick to let this trick as old as time defeat him as he turned a now an unsheathed Aarondight on its side so that the broad side of the sword would repel the flames, protecting both him and Lancelot. From his extensive training, he knew a dragon could not keep his flame for long. </p><p>Once the dragon had ceased the flames, both Lancelot and Sonic rolled away from its mouth, getting up to a fighting stance. They had underestimated the creature's stamina, however, as it’s head whipped around after them, leaving no option but to run. Oddly enough, it vaguely reminded Sonic of the fight Shadow had with the biolizard. </p><p>Honestly, he only caught a glimpse of it as he was in a rush, somehow doing a million things at once on that day. He got the gist as he ran away from another overgrown lizard, seeing how it staggered from it’s stout legs like the biolizard. That’s when he got an idea. </p><p>“Lance, keep going. I got a plan.” Sonic smiled as he rushed backward. </p><p>“What say you? Death doth not escape you!” Lancelot desperately exclaimed as he continued to carry his legs forward despite his concern for his intrepid king. </p><p>Sonic giggled, never was he one too concerned with his demise. If you only have one life, live it to the fullest! That was his motto, anyway. “You trust me, right lance?” </p><p>“Of course my lord. But-” </p><p>“Then-” Sonic started as he jumped on the dragon’s head, “have a little faith, alright? We have each other, right? So we’ll be fine.” He commented as he trailed down it’s neck, working toward it’s center. </p><p>Lancelot, forever a worrywart. Sonic, forever so brash. How they ever seemed to work together in the first place was some sort of miracle, and how they worked together <i>well?</i> Clearly, some sort of strange, once-in-a-lifetime anomaly. Although, there was no time for introspection as Sonic unsheathed his brilliant sword and impaled the back of the beast. </p><p>Unfortunately for the famed blue hedgehog,  he didn’t have the prowess Lancelot did. It was a fact between medieval knights that attacking the back of a dragon was pointless as it was covered in dense scales. It deviated its attention away from Lancelot and to an unsuspecting Sonic. </p><p>As the dragon’s head reared closer to the oblivious hero, it was put to an abrupt stop as Lancelot had seized this sudden opportunity, gifted to him by his king. He had stabbed his sword at the base of the Dragon’s exposed neck, a tell-tale weak spot. </p><p>The hedgehogs had underestimated its power as it made it known it still had some fight left within it. A violent blast of fire shot from its mouth, burning the mountain of coins underneath it in its final act of revenge. That’s when it hit them, the line of fire was directly heading for the jewel! </p><p>In an act of both bravery and unchecked impulsivity, Sonic leaped from where he stood and rolled onto the floor. He very narrowly missed the flames as he retrieved the gem. The beast finally gave in to its injuries, spitting out its last few embers before crashing its head to the ground. </p><p>“Sonic!” Lancelot screamed as he had only seen his beloved companion leap into the flames, predicting his painful demise. Quicker than lightning, the knight abandoned his sword in the dragon's neck in favor of making sure Sonic was in good health. </p><p>He was horrified to find Sonic curled in a tight ball on the ground. “It- it can’t be!” He exclaimed as he lifted his visor to get a better look at Sonic’s reduced form. He shook him violently as his pupils reduced to horrified dots. </p><p>Tears threatened to pour out of his crimson eyes before Sonic had suddenly popped out of his curled form with the jewel in his hand. “I”m alrigh-” He didn’t have time to finish before he was wrapped, tightly, in the arms of Lancelot. He could feel the weight of the idea of his death through the security he was held. He latched on, letting Lancelot know everything was gonna be ok. They stayed in this position for an indiscernible amount of time, breathing in each other’s air, greedily taking in each other's warmth. Sonic couldn’t help to wonder, <i>Is this how you tell someone you love them without saying anything?</i> Because at this moment, all he could feel was Lancelot’s unwavering affections through the contact. </p><p>Eventually, they broke apart, though their eyes remained glued to one another. Surprisingly, Lancelot was the one to break the silence. “We must make haste, gentle Sonic. For the journey is as long as our troubles.” </p><p>“Actually, let me try something.” Sonic held the gem high above their heads, summoning its divine power. “Chaos control!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>How many clichés can I fit into one chapter challenge??</b><br/>Sorry this took so much longer than usual! It was the horrifying combination of writer's block (hence the  clichés, I had to just bite the bullet and do something) and the lack of free time (week back from spring break and testing season is coming up). I made sure to make up for it in length!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All good things must come to an end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What.. what is thine magic?” </p><p>It was a bit strange hearing a man with Shadow’s face ask about chaos control. In all honesty, Sonic was surprised he could even pull it off successfully considering his startling lack of experience. “Just something I learned from a friend.” </p><p>They were quickly interrupted by an exhausted Merlina rushing over to them. She spoke between labored, exasperated breaths, “H-how did you return so quickly?” </p><p>Lancelot offered an uncharacteristic, yet sincere smile. “Indeed, it was all my majesties doing.” He says as he gestures to Sonic. “Look upon him, he hast a precious jewel.” </p><p>“Oh man Lance, you never give yourself enough credit, do you?” Sonic said in an attempt to wade through the nerves evident by his florid face. It wasn’t even in the same league as the most spectacular compliment Lancelot had ever paid him, but recently even the lightest applause from him was enough to have his heart aflutter. </p><p>He gave the gem to Merlina as she twisted open the scepter. From where they were standing both Sonic and Lancelot noticed the considerable lack of gem dust in the semi-sphere, demonstrating just how much power her last spell required. </p><p>They waited in anticipation as she moved to place the emerald into its container. Only to Sonic, she seemed to move in slow motion, taking her time with every agonizing second she moved. He doesn't know what possessed him, but his body somehow became sweaty and cold as if he had a fever, his heart rate hiked up to the high heavens and extended past his chest to his ears. It took him a while to pinpoint what could possibly be the source of this infliction, but then he found it. </p><p>His innate impulsivity got the best of him, he instinctively reached up to block Merlina’s hand from dropping the divine crystal into the sphere, sealing its fate. “Wait!” He exclaimed to the shock of both her and Lancelot. He was starting to feel incredibly out of control of the situation, “I-I’m just wondering what you’re gonna do with that thing?” He gave an obviously off-kilter smile and an uncomfortable laugh to try and mitigate the poignant tension that had grown between them. </p><p>“We are off to save King Arthur, of course.” Answered Merlina, who had somehow managed to maintain her patience despite the rather rude gesture from the hedgehog. She unceremoniously dropped the emerald into the container and sealed it so as to not have any more interruptions from the hero. </p><p>“Oh, ok.” To which Sonic looked to the ground seeing the familiar pattern of circles appear again. “Wait, wait, wait! Where am I-” but he was cut off by the blinding light that had enmeshed itself with the small party and brought them to it’s whim, taking them wherever it pleased.</p><p>Sonic frantically whipped his head back and forth, scanning the area. He was more than relieved to see he was still with Lancelot. Merlina still accompanied them as well, now emitting a light from her specter. “Don’t move from the circle!” She commanded as Sonic was already eager to get a feel for wherever they were now. </p><p>It was dreadfully misty here, they could hardly see past their noses. And it was awfully humid to the extent that the water was palpable as it brushed up against their features. “Where are we?” Sonic couldn’t help but wonder. </p><p>“We are where Arthur sleeps.” She explained as she started to move her cane. “You see, this is more than mere fog. It was what I used to sedate him.” Her voice was now heavy with guilt and regret, she sighed sorrowfully, feeling the tension in the air. “I’m sorry to have done this, he has been in a comatose state for a while… I know he is in good health but he may be incoherent.” She turned to Sonic with urgency. “Do you wish to return home now?” </p><p>“No!” Both he and Lancelot exclaimed abruptly. Frankly, the prospect of such a sudden departure without closure terrified both of them and Merlina’s statement let them know full well that it was well within the realm of possibility. For quite some time, Lancelot had something waiting on his tongue itching to escape him. He opened his mouth to protest how quickly this process was advancing but Sonic spoke before him. </p><p>“Merlina, I hope you don’t mind but I'm gonna need to steal Lance for a bit.” And with that, he grabs the knight’s hand and pulls him into the mist so that Merlina's magic is reduced to a faint glimmer in the background. </p><p>“You mustn't take too long!” She calls after them, seeing as the mist gives way in their wake. “The mist! It induces anesthesia!” But she knew they weren’t listening. She could see it in the way they looked at each other, she would have no choice but to recite her incantation quickly. She didn’t appreciate the rush, but she couldn’t help but smile at them, lover’s folly could be quite adorable. </p><p>They ran with labored, tired breaths. It wasn’t easy breathing in the thick air but this issue was much too important to be left unaddressed. Sonic pulled them to a stop, never letting go of Lancelot as if he believed he would disappear from his very eyes. They worked through their panting, interlocking their gaze. </p><p>Sonic just let his heart guide his hands as he lifted Lancelot’s visor to reveal his slightly glazed, glorious eyes, looking so tenderly back into his. The splendid pools of red and gold looked onto Sonic’s own. They had a magnificent quality about them, speaking of his jubilant and spirited nature even with his face contorted in sorrow. </p><p>His voice was uncharatericaly delicate and demure, breathy and wistful like the delicate wings that butterflies tread. “Is- is this it, Lancelot?” </p><p>His full name just didn’t seem right escaping fawn, pink-tinted lips. This mournful scene simply wasn’t befitting his wonderful king, with his infallible preeminence, the paragon of conscientious altruism, the adoring, revered owner of his beating heart. Oh, what Lancelot would do to rid him of this pain suddenly inflicted upon him. He was too great a man, too great a king, too great a love to be seen this way! Without a second thought, completely controlled by his most visceral affections he brought his hand to rest behind his neck and crashed his lips into his, making them one in the embrace. </p><p>Sonic’s eyes shot open in pure, unadulterated shock at the sudden contact with plum, soft, eager lips. Oh how he hungered for his affection while being so painfully unaware, he questioned how he survived without it. His eyes quickly fluttered closed in the contact, falling deeper and deeper in the feeling of Lancelot’s comfortable lips on his. </p><p>Their embrace was chaste only satisfying their desire to express the secrets that lay dormant in their battered hearts. Lancelot relaxed in the unexpected reciprocation, his other hand met the first behind his neck , pulling in deeper, desperately holding onto Sonic in fears that he’d suddenly lose him in his grasp. They were lost in the feeling, only able to feel each other’s presence. Desperately yearning for each other's focused affection in any way they were given. </p><p>Regretfully, they parted only because they must. Lancelot felt terribly lightheaded, and he couldn’t decide if it was the poison in the air or the high of the kiss. He worked past it, the man in front of him gave him the ability too. </p><p>This must have been fated, two tragic lovers to meet their demise. Lancelot knew his time was running out, quickly. A kiss meant a million words, but it couldn’t linger in your ear the way tender confessions could. His words come out imploring, not as dulcet and small as he imagined them to be “I speakest from ye heart and of my soul. If I may trust the flattering truth of my dreams, oh, I must say my lord, I admit I have fallen madly in love with you.” </p><p>If under normal circumstances, Sonic would have to bite his tongue so as not to comment on how this situation was obvious. But, hearing it escape his lips, those lips that promised to tell the truth as said by his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes. His heartfelt the same, binding and fixating to his knights. He longed for him as he did, but all the words he could use to articulate his reverence had slipped from him. </p><p>He cradled Lancelot’s cheeks in his palms, the heat seeping through any surface that dared to separate them. What a miserable shame he’d never have the opportunity to grace the fine furs of his muzzle with his own fingertips. Such a pity he’d never get to trace alongside any curvature in his marvelous coat, memorizing his every feature. But for now, with his head leaning in his hands, he knew to take his god-given opportunity to commit the texture of his lips against his to memory. </p><p>This kiss wasn’t as desperate, wasn’t as pleading. It was as gentle as it was loving, it was soft, it was careful. It was goodbye. </p><p>They could feel the air grow cold at their feet, Merlina had cast the teleportation spell. Yet, Lancelot wrapped his arms tight around the other's waist both as a leverage point and because he knew this would be his last chance to feel such a thing. Their lips and bodies parted but never did their eyes. </p><p>The hole in the ground widened, swallowing Sonic with it. He hung from the hole, clouds of fog falling with him. The only thing keeping him afloat was Lancelot’s hand in his, Sonic couldn’t let go, not just yet. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he looked up to his lover’s face to discover agonized tears had already fallen from his cheeks. </p><p>Sonic could only hold on for dear life as he choked out his parting statement. “Lancelot, I’ll- I promise I’ll never forget you!” </p><p>He was surprised beyond words to see a soft smile take over Lancelot’s features. With the kind, mellowness a knight bound by the code of chivalry should possess, he ever so carefully pulled Sonic’s knuckles to his mouth and left one final, sorrowful, parting kiss, his final denountment. “Farewell, my love.” And regretfully, Lancelot released him. </p><p> He moved away from the ground, wiping his face laden with tears. He noticed the fog had parted to reveal a thriving, open field. The sky was still grey, but he could see pinpricks of the yellow birthed from fireflies. He turned around, only to be faced with an upright, living, breathing, <i>existing</i> King Arthur. </p><p>When Lancelot had returned home to his welcoming kingdom with a long hug from his relatives and comrades, he couldn’t help but mourn the loss of the effervescent wisteria that coated the land in it’s formally ubiquitous charm. Spring had gone with his beloved and had given way to summer. Earth had breathed new life into the land, there was no room for the former. </p><p>But Lancelot knew who he’d think of when the wisteria would appear once again, year after year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a sequel! you can read it <a href="#section0001">here</a>!</p><p>I had the whole wisteria metaphor planned out since chapter 2 but it's funny bc irl I have this little cherry blossom tree that only was in bloom for about a week and the petals are already falling :,( I feel you Lancelot</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading! ❤️ I was super unconfident in this story (still am a bit lol) bc I'm used to more character-driven stories so if you stuck it out with me all the way to the end you're a real one lol. Thanks so much, I sincerely appreciate it! Hope you all enjoyed! I may even write a sequel bc I feel bad that Lance has no man (for now) but if I do it's not gonna be like groundbreaking revelations (remember that one?) where I immediately work on it after this one bc I have the SAT and the AP gov test in May 🙃. Anyways, thanks again!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>